


Our Fleeting Braincells™

by Hiromachi



Series: Brains Be Yeeting [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also please dont take this seriously lol, chat fic, first pov for some of these!!, idk how skins work on this so i'll be super simple, kinda close to canon but also not you feel, lisamoca brotp, mostly fluff and crack, some conversations are based irl, there are no more braincells to be found here, yukiran brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: All of these girls.. probably and most likely lost their braincells.Basically, Bandori on Crack.Next Update: *shrug emoji* yes! (GMT+8)[Don't take this seriously!!!]
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, other slight ships
Series: Brains Be Yeeting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570369
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	1. The Challenge We Manage (somehow) (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 dumbasses with instruments i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661230) by [Puuh (tsubahono)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/Puuh), [tsubahono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono). 
  * Inspired by [Remind Me Why Are We Doing This Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750204) by [Bass_Line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line). 
  * Inspired by [my remaining braincell finally left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701130) by [Ushio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio). 



> Actually, this inspired by 2 fics and a series:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661230 (25 dumbasses with instruments I guess)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170017 (Impossible Bandori)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701130 (my remaining braincell finally left)
> 
> Also please do take note that this isn't serious,, some of these situations are based in real life!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!!
> 
> This is my first Bandori fic..? as well. I'm Love Live trash but I wanted to go back to a simpler time..

"Are you sure about this Hina?" was the first thing to come out of Sayo's mouth. She wasn't so sure if this plan would go as smoothly as she thought. Even though her idiot of a sister would manage this, how would the others react? "It's fine. We have Kokoro on our side!" The twin smiled as she walked over to her phone . 

"Watch this."

**_[BOPPIN' added 24 members into the chat]_ **

**_[BOPPIN' named the chat "Circle Gang Gang"]_ **

**_[3:20 PM]_ **

**Yukimeow:** What's this?

 **Lisanee-chan:** beats me,,, hina just added us here 

**Rinrinko:** :0

 **Kasumeme:** She really did it, lol 

**Aya <3:** i can't believe you've done this, Hina

 **BOPPIN':** what??? can't turn down this challenge!!!

 **FluffyBear:** WAIT WAIT

 **FluffyBear:** WHAT CHALLENGE 

**FluffyBear:** don't tell me...

 **BOPPIN':** heck yeah! Kokoron's challenges.

 **FluffyBear:** what have you gotten yourself into? You're all fucked.

 **Mi(s)take:** damn don't we get all fucked daily lmao 

**Bread69:** that's pretty gay

 **Gay Spirit:** you're pretty gay 

**Mi(s)take:** gay spirit is here

 **Kasumeme:** wait wait that's like... tomoe tho???

 **Kasumeme:** so who's gay God **?**

 **Gay God:** Me, my little kittens. 

**Hikawa S.:** what the fuck, Hina?

 **Rinrinko:** she's swearing!! :0

 **BOPPIN':** this is totally boppin'!

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** yoo wtf why we hereee

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** oh shit my sister be here

 **BOPPIN':** anyways!!! we're here bc I started something rlly dumb!!!

**[seen by 10 people]**

**BOPPIN':** why'd you guys just seen? that ain't boppin'

 **Hikawa S.:** because you're always dumb, Hina.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** oooooo

 **Mi(s)take:** ooooooo

 **Bread69:** ooooo

 **Hikawa S.:** shut the fuck up all of you.

 **Smile~!:** HELLO!!!

 **Hikawa S.:** oh fuck

 **FluffyBear:** oh fuck 

**Smile~!:** WHAT GOES ON!!!!!!!!

 **Smile~!:** OH WAIT YEAH

 **Smile~!:** THE CHALLENGE!!!!!!

 **Chisahoe:** ....

 **Chisahoe:** wait what the fuck why is my username like this

 **Chisahoe:** also oh fuck 

**BOPPIN':** we're gonna have a fun day tomorrow all!! :3

 **Chisahoe:** Hold on a second.

 **BOPPIN’:** yeah? What is it? 

**Chisahoe:** what’s the challenge anyway..? 

**FluffyBear:** considering this is Kokoro..

 **Smile~!** : SO!! We’ll be doing a band switch~!!!

**_[SEEN BY 24 PEOPLE]_ **

**_[Kasumeme is typing…]_ **

**Kasumeme:** woah! 

**Hikawa S.:** I apologize but, what? 

**Smile~!:** So my challenge is to have a band switch! Meaning bands will be other bands~~!!

 **BOPPIN’:** Now that’s boppin’!

 **Arisa gay:** wait wait

 **Arisa gay:** Did you assign everybody already..? 

**CarrotCakes:** rip arisa’s sanity lmao 

**Smile~!:** Yes I have!!! 

**Smile~!:** _@FluffyBear_

 **Smile~!:** You do the honors!

 **FluffyBear:** sigh 

**FluffyBear:** so, band assignments…

 **FluffyBear:** Roselia as PasuPare--

 **Yukimeow:** …

 **Lisanee-chan:** ....

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** …

 **Rinrinko:** :O

 **Hikawa S.:** FUCK 

**Hikawa S.:** I can’t believe you’ve done this.

 **FluffyBear:** So then PasuPare will be Poppin’ Party--

 **BOPPIN’:** Now that’s boppin’!

 **Chisahoe:** Oh. Not bad. 

**Aya <3:** Imitating Kasumi-chan isn’t hard either!

 **Gay God:** how fleeting~

 **FluffyBear:** PoPiPa will do Afterglow

 **Kasumeme:** HOLY SHIT I GET TO BE EDGY

 **Arisa gay:** I mean we can pull it off I guess?????? 

**Chocomaker3000:** yeah we could, Afterglow ain’t that far off!

 **FluffyBear:** Afterglow as...Hello Happy World..

 **Mi(s)take:** …

 **Bread69** : LMAOOOOOO HOLY SHIT RAN BE LIKE

 **Bread69:** SMILEEE 

**Mi(s)take** : SHUT UP

 **Bread69:** LMAO NO 

**Hikawa S.** : wait..so that leaves Happy Hello World with..

 **FluffyBear:** …..

 **Gay God:** Oh my, little kittens. It seems we get to be Roselia..

 **Haguwumi:** WOOAAAAH

 **Kanowon** : e-eh? We get to be the scary Roselia? ;;

 **Smile~!:** NO WORRIES KANON-CHAN!!! WE’LL STILL BE OUR HAPPY SELVES AFTER A DAY!!!!!

 **Fluffy Bear:** please stop typing in all caps!

* * *

**_HINA’S POV_ **

My sister had just the LAMEST reaction ever. Why did she react that way anyway? The rest of Roselia seemed unfazed (or well that’s my point of view). I want to ask her about her opinion on Kokoro-chan’s challenge. 

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**BOPPIN’:** hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

 **Hikawa S.:** what

 **BOPPIN’:** what’s your opinion on Kokoro’s challenge? owo 

**Hikawa S.:** what the hell is … owo??

 **Hikawa S.:** Anyways. 

**Hikawa S.:** I think it is good for us to broaden our horizons when it comes to seeing what other bands are like. 

**Hikawa S.:** But…

 **Hikawa S.:** Pastel Palettes…

 **BOPPIN’:** what’s wrong with that? 

**Hikawa S.:** ….

 **Hikawa S.:** Don’t you realize it yet? 

**BOPPIN’:** ohhh..

 **BOPPIN’:** LMFAO YOU GOTTA BE ME 

**_[You can’t reply to this conversation.]_ **

**_[Learn more.]_ **

* * *

“Hey, what the hell?!”. I hear a knock from the other room, and she spoke to me…. 

“I’m blocking you for the rest of the day!”. Sis shouted from her room, and then I proceeded to hear a click sound from her door. This is no fun at all. I’m getting bored now. Maybe it’s time to see what the members are chatting about.

**_[PASUPARE GC]_ **

**_[3:40 PM]_ **

**Mt.Yamato:** We’re actually doing Poppin’ Party!

 **Chisahoe:** ...at least they’re easy to do. 

**Bushihoe:** imagine if we got Roselia 

**BOPPIN’:** that totally means me and sis get to switch roles :D

 **Chisahoe:** I’m very sure she’ll just kick you out of the house. 

**BOPPIN’:** no fun >:P

 **Aya <3: **We need to make preparations for the live! 

**BOPPIN’:** right right~~!! So who’s gonna be kasumi

 **BOPPIN’:** shit wait she’s vocal and guitar. 

**Aya <3:** ….

 **Chisahoe:** ….

 **Bushihoe:** ….

 **Mt.Yamato:** ….

 **BOPPIN’:** so who’s singing

 **Aya <3: **You

 **Chisahoe:** You.

 **Bushihoe:** You, bushido.

 **Mt.Yamato:** You

 **BOPPIN’:** what the…

 **BOPPIN’:** why me >:( 

**Aya <3: **because you learn really quickly??

 **BOPPIN’:** what if I just teach you how to play guitar Aya 

**Aya <3:** ….

 **Chisahoe:** I mean

 **Chisahoe:** You could, Aya!

 **Mt.Yamato:** You could try!

 **BOPPIN’:** just don’t stumble and we’re all boppin’!

* * *

**_LISA’S POV_ **

I never would’ve thought the day that we were going to act as another band. Sayo stopped chatting in the group the moment we’ve decided to talk about the performances and the roles. Meanwhile, I’m here sitting right beside Yukina who seemed to be focusing on what was going on. 

I tapped her shoulder as she was just staring blankly into her phone. “Hey, Yukina!”. She jolted and looked back at me, her eyes sleepily looking at my face. “Oh, Lisa. I was just thinking about things.” 

“You mean how we’re gonna act as Pastel Pallets?”

“Yes.” 

“I mean you’d totally pull off as Aya if you try hard enough, Yukina!” 

Her eyebrows furrowed, “I’m just more concerned with Sayo. She’s going to bring this down if she doesn’t cooperate.” 

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**_[4:13 PM]_ **

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** fr!! we’re gonn be pastel palettes?!

 **Rinrinko:** w-well I mean it can’t be that hard!

 **Lisaneechan:** It’s not! Trust me~~! 

**Lisaneechan:** If we can be edgy and emo then we can pull off some positive vibes as well~

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** wig 

**Yukimeow:** Wig? Isn’t that what you put on your hair? 

**Lisaneechan:** ...Yukina no T_T ajksdkhaskdjasd

 **Hikawa S.:** How did you do that

 **Lisaneechan:** do what

 **Yukimeow** : That. The keyboard thing you did.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** oh like akshdkasjdkasjd

 **Lisaneechan:** oh lkbjnmklihjolk,asnd

 **Yukimeow:** How did you do that.

 **Rinrinko:** press any key on the keyboard and mash it! (* ^ ω ^)

 **Yukimeow:** 9

 **Hikawa S.:** hhhhh

 **Lisaneechan:** …

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** …

 **Rinrinko:** …

 **Hikawa S.:** I can see that you are disappointed.

 **Lisaneechan:** smh 

**Lisaneechan:** oh btw Sayo pm

 **Hikawa S.:** ?

 **XxDemonPrincessxX** : damn they gonna do the hotstuff?

 **Rinrinko:** Ako--(°ロ°) !

 **Yukimeow:** Ako.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** oof

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** hey sayo

 **Hikawa S.:** what is it Imai-san? 

**Lisaneechan:** Yukina’s been thinking if we should really push through with this challenge

 **Lisaneechan:** I mean

 **Hikawa S.:** I’m fine with it. 

**Lisaneechan:** wait what

 **Hikawa S.:** This is something that Hina wants to see. 

**Lisaneechan:** (⊙_⊙) damn who r u and what did you do with sayo

 **Hikawa S.:** I’m leaving. 

* * *

“I just texted Sayo, she said she was okay with it!” I hop onto Yukina’s side, squeezing her tight as she hugs onto her cat pillow tighter. “Well if it’s okay for Sayo, then it’s alright for us to go forward with this.” 

I chuckle under my breath, “Yukina in an idol dress,..hm hm~” 

“What did you just say, Lisa?”

“Nothing, nothing~” 

* * *

**_MOCA’S POV_ **

It’s starting to turn to dark, and I was heading to work the moment they brought up this kind of challenge. Honestly, I just want to be at home and eat bread on that day, chill and maybe play some guitar. Somehow, we all got reeled into Kokoro’s challenge because of Hina. I find that amazing, the two share the same brain cell too. 

I open the doors to the store as I’m greeted by the manager, she waved at me with a smile and began to speak. “Is Lisa not coming over today?” 

“She doesn’t have a shift~ and she was at rehearsal with Roselia today as well~”. I glanced towards my phone to see a bunch of notifications pop-up from my lockscreen. Afterglow seems like their having fun~

**_[AFTERGLOW GC]_ **

**_[6:37 PM]_ **

**Mi(s)take:** So

 **Mi(s)take:** How

 **HimaOwOri:** instead of saying “same as always” you gotta say “Happy Lucky Smile Yay~!”

 **Mi(s)take:** I feel my insides, crumbling. 

**Gay Spirit** : So how do I dj?

 **Tsuguwu~:** Do you guys want to come over to the cafe to discuss things? 

**Mi(s)take:** Yes please. 

**Bread69:** I’m at work ya’ll 

**Bread69:** what’s poppin 

**HimaOwOri:** are you wearing crocs at work

 **Bread69:** lol 

**Mi(s)take:** oh my god moca 

**Mi(s)take:** PLEASE please stop wearing your damn crocs 

**Bread69** : wtfffffff

 **Bread69:** that ain’t gucci 

**Bread69:** crocs 4 life baby

 **Gay Spirit:** someone needs to burn moca’s crocs on fire 

**Mi(s)take:** tomorrow

 **Mi(s)take:** meeting at the school field 

**Bread69:** tf ya’ll ain’t stealing this shit 

**Tsuguwu~:** wait what what what are we doing o_o

 **Gay Spirit:** things 

**HimaOwOri:** stuff 

**Mi(s)take:** places 

**Bread69:** you guys are NOT burning my precious crocs 

**Tsuguwu~:** :O

 **Bread69:** you’ll help me right Tsugu? 

**Tsuguwu~:** sorry Moca,, i really think that,,, your crocs are ugly 

**Mi(s)take:** OOOOOOF 

**Tsuguwu~:** but it’s tolerable? 

**Gay Spirit:** damn the baby just roasted you right there

 **Bread69** : I will remember this betrayal. 

* * *

I’m forced, at work, to sit through this betrayal of everyone trying to burn my crocs at school the next day. I cannot stand this slander any longer. Maybe if I hide my crocs somewhere else...

“Earth to Moca, Earth to Mocaaa~”. There was someone whispering in my ears, I turned around to see it was Lisa standing beside me. It seems like I have been spacing out thinking about crocs. 

“Hey wait a minute, I thought you didn’t have a shift today?” 

“Well, look at the flux of customers we have in this store right now.” 

I didn’t notice that a bajillion customers had entered the premises already, I blinked twice just to see if this was the situation that was bestowed upon me right now. “I came here, for backup! Manager called me in.

“You didn’t have to come Lisa~ I could’ve handled this all by myseeeellfff~” 

“And? Tire you out? No way.” 

“Aww~ You’re so nice..~”

About an hour has passed and most of the influx of customers have passed. It was a calmer time in the store, with Lisa chilling over there looking at nail polish while I was warming my milk up for another round of ‘Moca dips bread in her milk’. 

I look over my phone again, this time with texts from Ran spewing about. What is it this time my dear Ran..~? 

**_[DM WITH RAN]_ **

**_[6:40 PM]_ **

**Mi(s)take:** Moca 

**Bread69:** yesss? 

**Mi(s)take:** would you mind giving any ideas 

**Mi(s)take:** on a bear costume?

 **Bread69:** ooooh

 **Bread69:** maybe u should ask miss rinko from hoeselia for that

 **Mi(s)take:** maybe I should 

**Mi(s)take:** im kinda shy 

**Mi(s)take:** help 

**Bread69:** aww but this was your idea 

**Mi(s)take:** help me out and I’ll buy you all the bread from the Yamabuki bakery

 **Bread69:** oh, deal

 **Mi(s)take:** THANK YOU 

**Bread69:** it’s kinda nice that Lisa is right beside me rn 

**Mi(s)take:** wait Lisa-san is there??????

 **Mi(s)take:** can you be 

**Mi(s)take:** discreet?

 **Bread69:** :ok_hand: 

* * *

“Heyyy~ Lisa!” I call Lisa over to my station. She quickly turns around from whatever she was doing previously and goes over to me. “What’s up Moca?” 

“Sooo Ran’s asking if she can ask for help to make a costume for Afterglowww~ from Rinko-san~” I said, lazily playing around with the milk I previously got myself a while ago. Looking for a response in Lisa’s lips, her face suddenly brightened. 

“Oh, you mean a bear suit?” 

“You exactly read my mind.” 

Lisa put her hand on her chin, thinking real hard, “I don’t think Rinko would be able to make a fursuit though..”

“Huh? Didn’t she make a fursuit for Yuki--”

“Shh. We’re keeping that to ourselves.”

I laugh to myself, I guess I’m branching out to another person for this certain task~. I unlock my device, and begin to type away. 

* * *

**_MISAKI’S POV_ **

_Ding Ding Ding_

My phone has been ringing endlessly for the past hour or so, and I had just finished brushing up Michelle just now. I went to go check on who was chatting me endlessly on this quiet night, 

**_[DM WITH MOCA]_ **

**_[7:10 PM]_ **

**Bread69:** Heyyyy Misakiii

 **Bread69:** Could we like, ask for another Michelle suit

 **Bread69:** yknow, for that challenge thing? 

**Bread69:** It’s kinda weird asking for Rinko if she could do a fursuit

 **FluffyBear:** Sure

 **FluffyBear:** But uh, I think you might wanna bring Ran here

 **Bread69:** oooh 

**Bread69:** why’s that 

**FluffyBear:** Michelle has 

**FluffyBear:** very special things about her 

**Bread69:** ooooooh i see 

**Bread69:** is it ok if we come over tomorrow????

 **FluffyBear:** yeah!

 **FluffyBear:** do you want anything though? 

**Bread69:** uhmmm..bread.

 **FluffyBear:** oh, of course. 

**_[HELLO HAPPY WORLD GC]_ **

**FluffyBear:** so 

**Smile~!:** hi MISAKI!!!

 **Gay God:** Hello, kitten~

 **Haguwumi:** HI!!!!!

 **Kanowon:** fuee? 

**FluffyBear:** Who’s who? 

**Smile~!:** We’re already done with assignments right?!

 **Smile~!:** How about a little Goodbye Sad World???

 **FluffyBear:** oh no 

**Kanowon:** we’re pushing through that?!

 **Smile~!:** yes!!!

 **Smile~!:** We start tomorrow!

 **FluffyBear:** Kanon, do you mind the dm? 

**Kanowon:** not at all!

**_[DM WITH KANON]_ **

**FluffyBear:** so Afterglow will borrow one of my Michelle suits tomorrow

 **Kanowon:** oh no

 **Kanowon:** fuee?!

 **Kanowon:** what if Kokoron and the others see?

 **FluffyBear:** no worries

 **FluffyBear:** who ever wears Michelle will get a guide from me 

**FluffyBear:** and I’ll basically be there for them during their performance 

**Kanowon:** I wish you luck Misaki!!!

I feel a very disturbed presence within me. Something is not gonna go right with someone else in that suit, should I sub for them, maybe? 

* * *

**_ARISA’S POV_ **

**_[DM WITH KASUMI]_ **

**_[9:00 PM]_ **

**Arisa gay:** Kasumi

 **Arisa gay:** are you still awake? 

**Kasumeme:** myes

 **Arisa gay:** nvm i can’t depend on you like this 

**Kasumeme:** nooooo arisaaaa

 **Kasumeme:** i love yoiiuiai

 **Arisa gay:** what did you take today Kasumi 

**Kasumeme:** im jusy kslsleple

 **Arisa gay:** …..

 **Kasumeme:** She fell asleep

 **Arisa gay:** uhm 

**_[POPPIN’ PARTY GC]_ **

**Arisa gay:** so like 

**Arisa gay:** kasumi just died 

**CarrotCakes:** F

 **ChocoMaker3000:** F

 **~Rimirin~** : F

 **Arisa gay:** I can’t depend on you guys either 

**CarrotCakes:** what were u going to say tho 

**Arisa gay:** I was gonna discuss about the band switch 

**ChocoMaker3000:** we can do that without kasumi 

**Arisa gay:** oh true 

**Arisa gay:** so who’s doing who 

**CarrotCakes:** well we have enough for everyone 

**ChocoMaker3000:** what abt the song ..

 **~Rimirin~:** eermm, how about Hey-Day Capriccio? 

**Arisa gay:** okay good enough 

Night had already fallen over our place, and Kasumi wasn’t even responding to my messages at this point (she probably really fell asleep, Kasumi looked tired during practice, so I expected her to jumble up a bit.) 

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day, for sure. 

* * *

**_[Circle Gang Gang]_ **

**_[8:06 AM]_ **

**Yukimeow:** We await everybody’s performances today.

 **Mi(s)take:** same to you 

**Arisa gay:** This is going to be a mess 

**Hikawa S.:** Where are we performing? 

**Smile~!:** At CiRCLE! 

**Smile~!:** Like always!

 **Smile~!:** Just us though, no outsiders 

**Hikawa S.:** phew 

**BOPPIN’:** imagine if there was tho 

**BOPPIN’:** it be so zappin’ 

**Aya <3: **Well I wouldn’t want to embarass myself…

 **Kasumeme:** Do i get to fly yet? 

**Arisa gay:** no 

**Kasumeme:** ): 

**Yukimeow:** well, we must get prepared for later. 

**XxDemonPrincessxX** : get ready for the best performance!

 **Gay Spirit:** Get ready for us as well!

 **Kanowon:** fueee--?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is literally all inspired by 2 fics and a series and my friend went like.. hey..why not...regularly..
> 
> Also this took me almost a MONTH to write because I had no energy during the Christmas break :) 
> 
> So now I do two gay things: Bandori and Love Live.
> 
> Mayhaps.. a collab with them in the future.
> 
> I'm going to update this whenever, because anything stupid can happen! In my life!


	2. Suit Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter to "The Challenge we Manage Pt.2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No way."

**_LISA’S POV_ **

I never would’ve thought the joke was to be taken seriously. I honestly would’ve thought Ako was the one all behind this mess, but to think it was real? No way. This is what Hina pointed out to me this morning, and I’m surprised it even existed. 

_Earlier_

“Lisachi~!” Hina ran up towards me around the hallways. I was taken aback since I was holding so much books that it almost fell to the ground. “Onee-chan told me to show this to you, if you would be surprised! In fact I don’t know if it’s boppin’ or not because..” 

“Because what?” 

“I think you should see for yourself!”

Hina suddenly drags me along to the student council meeting room, where her laptop was left open for me to see whatever Sayo wanted me to see. Hina went over there first to check if the tabs were still open in the first place. 

She gestured me to come closer, so I did. 

And what I saw? I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

Yukina…

_Now_

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**_[7:40 AM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** I can’t believe this 

**Hikawa S.:** Oh good, so you’ve seen it.

**Lisaneechan:** I REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE?!

**Hikawa S.:** It’s not.

**Lisaneechan:** I THOUGHT IT WAS 

**Lisaneechan:** NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE 

**Lisaneechan:** FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE 

**Hikawa S.:** It’s not that bad is it? 

**Hikawa S.:** We could easily disguise this as Minato-san just liking cats. 

**Lisaneechan:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT SHE HAS HER SIGNATURE BUTTERFLY CLIP

**Lisaneechan:** ON HER FURSONA 

**Hikawa S.:** Oh, good point. 

**Lisaneechan:** ugh what do I do

**Lisaneechan:** did Ako and Rinko find out?

**Hikawa S.:** Yes.

**Lisaneechan:** oh my god

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**_[8:30 AM]_ **

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I can’t unsee it ever

**Rinrinko:** Same

**Yukimeow:** Unsee what?

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** uhm

**Rinrinko:** uhm

**Lisaneechan:** uhm

**Yukimeow:** Oh, Lisa you’re online. 

**Yukimeow:** You are at your classroom already? 

**Lisaneechan:** uh

**Lisaneechan:** totally

**Hikawa S.:** What are you doing, Minato-san?

**Yukimeow:** I’m just sitting in the classroom.

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** oh really now Yukinya?

**Rinrinko:** (°ロ°) !

**Hikawa S.:** …

**Lisaneechan:** … (⊙_⊙)

**Yukimeow:** Excuse me? 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I’m sorry that was a typo

**Yukimeow:** Oh alright.

**_[ROSELIA GC W/O YUKINA]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** If you didn’t say that was a typo Udagawa-san, I would’ve ended you.

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I’M SORRYASDKJASKDJAKDJ

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I GOT CAUGHT OFF GUARDKASJDSK

**Rinrinko:** calm down ako Σ(°ロ°)

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** ok ok im calm 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** so how are we bringing this up to Yukina

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** BUT WAIT

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** DIDN’T YOU ALREADY KNOW?! _@Rinrinko_

**Rinrinko:** The fursuit…

**Lisaneechan:** I TOLD MOCA JOKINGLY ABOUT THE FURSUIT 

**Lisaneechan:** I THOUGHT SHE WAS JOKING ABOUT RINKO FURSUIT

**Lisaneechan:** APPARENTLY IT’S NOT

**Hikawa S.:** Shirokane-san, explain.

**Rinrinko:** W-well 

**Hikawa S.:** Did you just stutter over text? 

**Hikawa S.:** Never mind, continue. 

**Rinrinko:** So she was asking me about costumes 

**Rinrinko:** and she’d be really shy asking about costumes 

**Rinrinko:** But this particular time she looked a little confident 

**Rinrinko:** She went up to me and went all like 

**Rinrinko:** _Rinko, do you know how to make a fursuit?_

**Rinrinko:** I was so caught off-guard I just stared at her

**Rinrinko:** And then I was just like.. 

**Rinrinko:** I could try..

**Lisaneechan:** wait

**Lisaneechan:** SO YOU

**Lisaneechan:** MADE IT?!

**Rinrinko:** uhh..

**Ririnko:** _[fursuitnya.png]_

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** excuse me but HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**Hikawa S.:** Excused.

**Lisaneechan:** Ako popped off 

**Hikawa S.:** What about you Imai-san?

**Lisaneechan:** Well

**Lisaneechan:** I just hope this won’t.. interfere with our performance today 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I don’t think we can forget this tho 

**Lisaneechan:** ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another chapter today too don't worry! The sickies got me so I'm able to write all day today (hopefully before school requirements require me to work lmao) 
> 
> See you all later~!


	3. The Challenge We Manage(somehow)(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues

**_SAYO’S POV_ **

After we all find out that Minato-san was a furry (in which case, I was surprised. Minato-san’s nature isn’t like that at all. So seeing that piece of a suit made me shudder a little on the inside.). I decided to plan the practice with Roselia before this challenge starts. Luckily all of our dismissal times are the same for the day. 

Now, I don’t think Lisa will ever see Yukina the same way again, but they’re girlfriends. I’m sure Lisa will try to crack Yukina some way or another. 

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**_[1:00 PM]_ **

**Yukimeow:** What time are we meeting up, Sayo? 

**Hikawa S.:** Around 3, does that sound good?

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** Don ban! Absolutely good!

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** Rinko and I will probably go get some snacks before we go there

**Hikawa S.:** Just don’t be late.

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** aye aye

**Lisaneechan:** _@Hikawa S._

**Lisaneechan:** pm

**Hikawa S.:**??

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** What is it this time, Imai-san? 

**Lisaneechan:** I’ve been speaking with Yukina

**Hikawa S.:** About the furry things? 

**Lisaneechan:** NO!!

**Lisaneechan:** about us performing as Pastel Palettes!

**Hikawa S.:** Oh, I see.

**Lisaneechan:** I can’t get Yukina to wear an idol dress!!

**Hikawa S.:** Eh? Why not?

**Lisaneechan:** She..she can’t look into it! She looks mean in it :(

**Hikawa S.:** How about letting her wear cat ears?

**Hikawa S.:** I think that would help. 

**Lisaneechan:** Woah! 

**Lisaneechan:** Good idea Sayo!!

**Lisaneechan:** thanks for the idea!!

**Hikawa S.:** No problem. 

**_AYA’S POV_ **

It’s Friday afternoon and Hina keep bouncing around the studio, waiting for the others to join in. It’s 6 hours until the challenge is going to start, and we have no idea where the others are. I theorized that they’re all buying something before they get to the studio, while Hina suggested that they all got abducted by an alien or something. 

Oh goodness, what if that was true? 

**_[PASUPARE GC]_ **

**_[2:16 PM]_ **

**Aya <3: **Are you guys abducted by aliens?!

**Aya <3: **Hello?????

**Aya <3: **T_T

**BOPPIN’:** I guess they really got abducted by aliens. 

**Aya <3: **nnoooo we still haven’t practiced yet!

**Chisahoe:**?? Who told you we were getting abducted by aliens?

**Aya <3: **Chisato!!! <3

**Aya <3: **You aren’t abducted by aliens!!!

**Chisahoe:** You will believe anything

**Chisahoe:** Anyways we all just went to the store to buy something 

**Chisahoe:** Although Maya went to get new drumsticks because she accidentally broke hers. 

**Mt.Yamato:** Oof. 

**Bushihoe:** I’m on my way there!

**Aya <3: **wig

**BOPPIN’:** hey aya!! Pm!!!!

**_[DM WITH HINA]_ **

**BOPPIN’:** Ayaaaa <3

**Aya <3: **Hinaaaa <3

**Aya <3: **Why are you messaging me while we’re in the same room?

**BOPPIN’:** I don’t want to move my moutthhhh 

**BOPPIN’:** we can cuddle later anywaaaayyy

**Aya <3: **Fineee

**BOPPIN’:** oh btw

**BOPPIN’:** goin’ to your workplace tmwwrrrwww

**Aya <3: **oh no

**Aya <3: **Please order something. 

**BOPPIN’:** okie dokie

**Aya <3: **seriously Hina PLEASE order something

* * *

**_YUKINA’S POV_ **

It’s 3;30 in the afternoon and all of the Roselia members have gotten into the studio to practice. Except for me, because..

“Yukina, get out of there!” Lisa knocked the closet door. I pull in the door so that she doesn’t open it all of a sudden. I hear her sigh, knocking on the door even more. “There is a cat out here.” 

And all of a sudden, a _meow_ can be heard from outside. 

“You’re just tempting me, Lisa.” 

“No, there is literally a cat out here…” 

She sticks the paw in the doorway, my reflexes jolt to bust out of the closet.

Only to see the rest of the Roselia members staring at me. 

“Minato-san..”

“Y-yukina..”

“Don..ban?”

“.....”

I completely forgot what I was wearing today.

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**_[4:07 PM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** Stop hiding in the bathroom????

**Yukimeow:** No.

**Lisaneechan:** Please?

**Yukimeow:** No.

**Lisaneechan:** Yukina :((( 

**Lisaneechan:** Yukinaaaa :<<<<

**Lisaneechan:** Yukinnnaaa you better come out before someone snaps a pic of you 

**Yukimeow:** Didn’t you already? 

**Lisaneechan:** Yukinaaaaa :((( 

**Lisaneechan:** I’ll make you cookies!!!  
 **Yukimeow:** Lisa cookies..

**Yukimeow:** Cat cookies and it’s a deal. 

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** _[yukinyaidol.png]_

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** looking at this makes yukina less scarier

**Rinrinko:** agreed

**Hikawa S.:** Please stop messaging and focus on practice. 

**Yukimeow:** It’s okay, Sayo. 

**Yukimeow:** We can practice a little later.

**Hikawa S.:** …

**Lisaneechan:** This is the first time I’m hearing it from you :0

**Yukimeow:** Practice solo first.

**Yukimeow:** I’m trying to sing Shuwarin Dreaming 

**Hikawa S.:** That is, the song we’re performing right?

**Yukimeow:** Yes.

**Yukimeow:** I await that guitar solo.

* * *

All the five bands reluctantly meet each other at CiRCLE on that night, and the chat had absolutely overflowed with videos. Each and every band had completed the challenge.

The outcome too, was bizarre. 

**_[Circle Gang Gang]_ ** ****

**_[10:00 PM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** _[Goodbyesadworld.mp4]_

**FluffyBear:** Kaoru’s mom tattoo…

**Arisa gay:** She really went that path huh..

**Hikawa S.:** Are you allowed to keep the tattoos at your school?

**BOPPIN’:** it’s Kaoru no one will really care

**Hikawa S.:** That’s true.

**Hikawa S.:** But if Kaoru went to my school I would’ve told her to remove it. 

**Gay God:** :( not so great my kittens..

**Chisahoe:** Kaoru shut the fuck up 

**Chisahoe:** _[Pastel Camellias.mp4]_

**BOPPIN’:** SIS LOOKS SO CUTE THERE

**Hikawa S.:** I’m blocking you, again.

**BOPPIN’:** NO PLEASE DON’T

**Bushihoe:** Yukina-san looks nice in that idol outfit! 

**Aya <3: **She sings my parts nice as well!

**Lisaneechan:** See? Not that bad Yukina.

**Yukimeow:** Eugh.

**Kasumeme:** Oooh! Videos time?!?!?

**Kasumeme:** _[PoppinPalettes.mp4]_

**CarrotCakes:** Wow Aya-chan really did Kasumi justice 

**ChocoMaker3000:** Hina did O-tae justice. 

**~Rimirin~:** You were cool, Chisato-san!

**Chisahoe:** Thank you!

**Arisa gay:** you did well, Eve!

**Bushihoe:** Bushido!

**ChocoMaker3000:** nice playing and drumsticks!

**Mt.Yamato:** 8) 

**HimaOwOri:** _[Afterparty.mp4]_

**Mi(s)take:** Your cat ears somehow blended in with my hairstyle.

**Kasumeme:** Thanks!

**Bread69:** All of you did weeellll~

**Smile~!:** _[Hello Shining Sun!.mp4]_

**Bread69:** Afterglow pun LMAO 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** Onee-chan rlly tryna be Michelle…

**Gay Spirit:** Hey!

**Smile~!:** You did great all of you!! :DD 

**Smile~!:** You’ve completed my challenge! 

**Yukimeow:** Uh, do we get anything? 

**Smile~!:** You’ll see it in your emails later!

* * *

**_Ding_ **

**_[Hello all! You’ve received a trip to my house in the mountains, we’re gonna stay there all together for a week! But there is a new challenge here!!! Will you survive 7 Nights at Kokoro’s?!]_ **

“Ehhhh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to scream at me (@koiyuuto) on twitter if I ever suddenly not update
> 
> Anyways, I'll be adding an update deadline, no specific dates, but more of a specific week, and in that week I can upload on any day. 
> 
> I have to do my projects now! See you later!


	4. 7 Nights from Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not vibing in this house tonight."

**_LISA’S POV_ **

_Day 1_

Ever since that email, we’ve been all stuck here in this house in the mountains. In the mountains was the bunch of the bunchiest. The crack of the crackheads. Every single one of us was here, and it didn’t look so exciting since it was around 7 nights in this huge place. Exactly, there were 7 floors: each with their own unique design. I kind of wondered why it was like that, when it didn’t need to be(I guess Kokoro has her standards? Maybe her parents wanted it that way?). I never took into account how rich Kokoro was, and this was the absolute answer to how rich Kokoro was. 

Ako ran in front of me, spreading her arms out in the air, “Looks like a building in here!”. Rinko walked behind her and giggled, “It is a building, Ako! You mean a house that’s like a building that people work in?” 

“Oh, oh, yeah! That’s what I meant!” 

I look at Yukina, who was walking towards me and she squeezed my arm like a stress ball. “Ow okay Yukina that hurts a bit..” 

“Apologies. This place just feels weird.”

“You feel the same as well?”. I can tell Yukina got the shivers because of the fact that this was a very big house without cats nearby, or maybe Kokoro has some cats to calm her down? 

Us, Roselia, were the last ones to enter the building. The doors shut loudly and was automatically locked once we came in. I somehow have a very eerie feeling about this.

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**_[8:02 PM]_ **

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I am not vibing with this household tbh 

**Rinrinko:** same 

**Hikawa S.:** I agree, but the other girls are here so I guess it’s fine. 

**Lisaneechan:** We all got to our rooms right? 

**Yukimeow:** Yes. 

**Yukimeow:** I somehow got paired with Chisato and Misaki in the same room. 

**Lisaneechan:** Ooh you’re lucky to have serious people your room…

 **Yukimeow:** I mean they’re all still awake. 

**Lisaneechan:** Somehow we’re not having a lights out yet?

 **Hikawa S.:** Imai-san, it’s only 8 pm.

 **Lisaneechan:** lost track of time 

**Hikawa S.:** Anyways, I am here with my sister and Tsugu.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** Wow u go everywhere and hina still there for u..

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** I’m with Hii-chan and Moca-chin!

 **Rinrinko:** I’m with… 

**Rinrinko:** Rimi and Kanon

 **Lisaneechan:** I’m with Ran n Arisa rn 

**Lisaneechan:** Not losing any braincells today folks

 **Yukimeow:** Well, we should all get to unpacking.

**_[DM WITH YUKINA]_ **

**_[11:14 PM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** Are you still awake Yukina?

 **Lisaneechan:** Hello? 

**Yukimeow:** Yes.

 **Lisaneechan:** I kinda just heard loud noises from outside 

**Yukimeow:** Sorry, did I disturb you? 

**Lisaneechan:** That was you? 

**Lisaneechan:** what r u doing ?????

 **Yukimeow:** I saw a cat.

 **Lisaneechan:** Oh, so Kokoro does own cats..

 **Lisaneechan:** Yukina, those cats can wait until tomorrow!

 **Yukimeow:** Cat now.

 **Lisaneechan:** Yukina :/

 **Yukimeow:** I think there is a cat up here..

 **Lisaneechan:** Okay Yukina please go back to bed 

**Lisaneechan:** Yukina?

 **Lisaneechan:** Yukina you’re still online

 **Lisaneechan:** Yuuuukinaaaa

 **Lisaneechan:** Hello?? Did you leave your phone open?

 **Lisaneechan:** Yukina????

 **Lisaneechan:** wtf

* * *

Something wasn’t right, obviously. Yukina had stopped responding to my messages as she ‘followed the cat’. Maybe she went back to her room? At midst thinking of that thought, Ran suddenly tugged my shirt. I jolted since we had lights out at around 10, and I was surprised by the expression on her face. 

“O-oh Ran--”

“Uhh, Lisa..”

She pointed outside the window, seeing an ominous smile outside the window. I gulped. Was that Yukina? She better not be playing games like these at this hour. I walked over to the window and stare out just to see her standing there by the corner of the window. I was about to open the window until Arisa stopped my hands from the opening motion. 

“Don’t do it, Lisa.”

“Why’s...that?”

“Please look at the group chat.”

**_[Circle Gang Gang]_ **

**_[12:00PM]_ **

**Smile~!:** Your first night starts now!

 **Arisa gay:** Uhh, what does that mean? 

**Smile~!:** It means what it means!! :DDD

 **Smile~!:** Good luck all!

**_[FluffyBear created a group]_ **

**_[FluffyBear added Lisaneechan, Bread69, and 16 others]_ **

**_[FluffyBear named the group chat “7 Nights at Kokoro’s]_ **

**_[12:10 PM]_ **

**FluffyBear:** I’m sorry that she dragged you all into this 

**FluffyBear:** But you guys must be aware that some other people are not added right?

 **Lisaneechan:** Yeah? Why’s Yukina not here?

 **FluffyBear:** The challenge here is to survive 7 nights while someone a group gets hold captive 

**FluffyBear:** I saw the list of the people who get captured beforehand,

 **FluffyBear:** And they all get brainwashed for 7 nights.

 **Bread69:** wait so why didn’t you add kokoro in here…

 **FluffyBear:** Obviously, so she doesn’t know I gave you guys a heads up.

 **FluffyBear:** Oh btw they somehow got another Michelle suit and programmed it to chase you guys 

**FluffyBear:** There are ways to keep the ones who get “brainwashed” out of sight.

 **FluffyBear:** If you are in a room with Yukina, Hina, Himari, Tomoe and Saaya..

 **FluffyBear:** You better start running. All about in 7 floors. 

**Hikawa S.:** Hina? 

**Hikawa S.:** …… 

**Mi(s)take:** looks like someones sad?? And also angry

 **Hikawa S.:** I believe Tsurumaki-san gave us this hard task. 

**Hikawa S.:** And we must go through with it.

 **FluffyBear:** I forgot which days are the members taken, but they’re usually taken at around 11, and by 12 the “night” starts 

**FluffyBear:** If you reach 6 AM you get to rest 

**Arisa gay:** So you’re saying we’re switching our body clocks?

 **FluffyBear:** yeah 

**Kasumeme:** aw man but I wanna sleep ): 

**Kasumeme:** F

 **~Rimirin~:** we know it’s Yukina now but, what about the rest?

 **FluffyBear:** I don’t know about that.

 **Gay God:** I believe we fleet, my kittens. 

**FluffyBear:** Good luck to all!

 **FluffyBear:** If you need assistance, please @ me. I’m already hiding. 

**FluffyBear:** P.S Go through the vents if they manage to break in, they all can’t go there because it’s too high up the ceiling. 

* * *

We suddenly hear a knock on our door. It was a good thing that the door was locked.

“I’ll go check what’s outside, stay here you two!”. Arisa looked genuinely terrified and Ran looked even more terrified than her. The door had a small peek hole on it, and looking through…

Was a smile so wide, that I immediately shut out the peeky hole and told the two to close the curtains, and lock the windows. So our only option would be escaping through that vent (I guess vents are a way of getting through things, as Misaki said.). The knocking got louder and louder until my eyebrows start to furrow, motioning Ran and Arisa to go closer to the vents. We stack up upon each other and get in, hiding from who was outside the door. 

**_[7 Nights at Kokoro’s]_ **

**_[12:50 AM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** So Yukina came after us 

**Mi(s)take:** thi s s his scary p lea s s e get me out 

**Arisa gay:** calm down ran omg im freaking out too

 **FluffyBear:** Don’t be scared, they see your fear

 **FluffyBear:** or rather sense

 **FluffyBear:** close the vent door then lock it 

**FluffyBear:** then back up a bit where the light doesn’t reach

 **FluffyBear:** but enough for you to see. 

**Lisaneechan:** got it

 **Lisaneechan:** holy fuck she got in 

**Lisaneechan:** how

 **FluffyBear:** they can do that if you don’t hold onto the doors long enough. 

**Lisaneechan:** Yukina :<

 **Bread69:** sad meow hours 

**Bread69:** anyways if it’s day one we hide on the first floor right

 **FluffyBear:** hm? Yeah

 **FluffyBear:** wait how did you know that

 **Bread69:** I used my brain cells 

**Bread69:** Now they’re gone

 **Mi(s)take:** Damn you, Moca

 **FluffyBear:** where are you guys hiding? 

**Bread69:** we were @ the dining area

 **Bread69:** when Kokoro suddenly messaged that shit

 **Bread69:** then the lights went out n Himari and Ako went like

 **Bread69:** o__o

 **Bread69:** OH FUCK I JUST REALIZED I’M WITH HIMARI …

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** heck

 **FluffyBear:** she’s on another day 

**FluffyBear:** if she suddenly disappears at 11 PM

 **FluffyBear:** or she got caught today

 **FluffyBear:** you guys know what to do

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** got it

 **Hikawa S.:** I’m still worried about Hina being one of them..

 **Lisaneechan:** aw what a good sister.

 **Hikawa S.:** hmph.

 **Lisaneechan:** ok she’s going away

 **Lisaneechan:** She’s headed in the direction of the dining room 

**Lisaneechan:** _@Bread69 @XxDemonPrincessxX_

 **Bread69:** there’s a vent up there

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** we are infiltrating the b a s e 

**Bread69:** WE LOST HIMARI BTW

 **Bread69:** o_o

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** NO NO I GOT HER 

**Bread69:** oh ok 

**Bread69:** p p h ew i thought we goners 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** oh my god what have they done to yukina

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** she is just SMILING and WANDERING AIMLESSLY 

**Lisaneechan:** :<

 **FluffyBear:** all will end soon on the 7th day at 6A

 **Hikawa S.:** why does it have to be so long?

* * *

_5 hours later..._

* * *

**_[5:58 AM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** holy fuck 

**Lisaneechan:** I wanna go to bed

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** SAME WTF 

**Kasumeme:** we just escaped Yukina-chan awhile ago!!!!

 **Arisa gay:** this is like, hell on earth.

 **Tsuguwu:** I am genuinely really tired.

 **FluffyBear:** It’s 6 AM

 **FluffyBear:** all of you can.. “rest”

 **FluffyBear:** get a good one, and wait for the next night.

* * *

**_MISAKI’S POV_ **

_Day 2_

It was the second night, and the clock striked at 11 in the evening, meaning that it..they(?) already took her captive and lured her away from the roommates. 

Now, you might be thinking, why am I not in any of the rooms? Well, I am the “helper” here per se. I am not affiliated with Kokoro’s doings, instead I am trying to deflect her doings and keeping at least most of them safe. Plus, I am in a secret room inside of the house, to the point none of them, not even Kokoro, can find me here. It’s a soundproofed room, so nobody can hear me scream here either, or talk.

It was the beginning of roaming on the second floor. I told everyone to go upstairs, have a “checkpoint” and find a good hiding spot. They needed to check their surroundings. 

Last I checked, Himari and Yukina are now wandering the floor, and everybody else was either: locking up the doors, finding the cameras that were placed around that floor, and flashlights. 

The supposed electricity is out (but it’s actually on). You can’t turn on the lights via the light switches. You had to climb all the way to the top of the 7th floor to turn on the lights, and that was the goal, sort of. 

When the lights are turned on at 6AM, everything will go back to normal.

**_[7 Nights at Kokoro’s]_ **

**_[1:00 AM]_ **

**FluffyBear:** Where is everyone?

 **Lisaneechan:** hiding 

**Bread69:** hiding (2) 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** they rlly b out here, getting Hii-chan

 **FluffyBear:** you guys notice they have a pattern of going into rooms right? 

**Hikawa S.:** I do. 

**Hikawa S.:** Uehara-san goes wherever there is free space, and stops at a place at a time. 

**Hikawa S.:** On the other hand, Minato-san stays outside of the room 

**Hikawa S.:** And then goes in unexpectedly

 **Tsuguwu:** so once you see her outside, hide immediately!!!!

 **~Rimirin~:** i wanna go home ;w;

 **Arisa gay:** Rimi who are you with right now???

 **~Rimirin~:** I’m with Kanon-chan and O-tae right now ;;

 **CarrotCakes:** please someone send reinforcements 

**CarrotCakes:** Is anyone near the bathroom on the right?? Of the floor?

 **Arisa gay:** Lisa and I are

 **Arisa gay:** _@Mt.Yamato_ where did you go 

**Mt.Yamato:** hiding under the sink 

**Arisa gay:** what ?? just under the sink? They’re gonna find you there

 **Mt.Yamato:** wait no I mean I’m hiding behidn the mirror in the bathroom

 **Mt.Yamato:** it’s p big you guys should go here

 **Lisaneechan:** on it

 **Arisa gay:** wow it’s pretty big in here

 **Lisaneechan:** and you can see what’s outside 

**Mt.Yamato:** it’s a mirror like a window 

**Mt.Yamato:** although you can’t see this space from the outside 

**Mt.Yamato:** you can see outside from the inside 

**Kasumeme:** y r u guys talking to each other while you’re right beside one another

 **Lisaneechan:** we have to be quiet remember? 

**Kasumeme:** o right 

**FluffyBear:** heads up Arisa, Lisa and Maya 

**FluffyBear:** they’re coming your way

 **Mi(s)take:** I can’t believe I got lost

 **FluffyBear:** you’re near their place but I don’t suggest for you to go there right now 

**FluffyBear:** if you’re in the vents you’re safe 

**Mi(s)take:** phew

 **Chisahoe:** hello 

**Chisahoe:** My phone was able to get charge.

 **Chisahoe:** So I’m here with Eve 

**Chisahoe:** and Hagumi 

**Chisahoe:** I had no idea where Misaki went after 11 PM

 **Chisahoe:** then I saw this whole thing 

**Chisahoe:** So I’m stuck with other people instead 

**Mi(s)take:** Chisato-san where are you I’m terrified 

**Chisahoe:** i see another light by the end of this passageway here

 **Chisahoe:** is this you? 

**Mi(s)take:** SAVIOR

 **FluffyBear:** Himari up in your alleyway, _@Bread69_

 **Bread69:** secured safe spot

**_[5:50 AM]_ **

**Kasumeme:** we have 10 minutes left before this night ends 

**FluffyBear:** Be careful Kasumi, don’t use your phone around that area

 **Lisaneechan:** I think we’re safe 

**Lisaneechan:** nobody in sight 

**Kanowon:** Penguin wants to sleep :( 

**Tsuguwu:** I wanna sleep too :( 

**Hikawa S.:** Hazawa-san, we can get to sleep in a little while 

**Lisaneechan:** awww

 **Bread69:** awwww

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** awwww

 **Lisaneechan:** Ya’ll should date like, after this 

**Tsuguwu:** we could!

 **Hikawa S.:**?!

 **Lisaneechan:** omg 

**Haguwumi:** There’s a ringin’ sound!

 **FluffyBear:** It’s 6 AM

 **FluffyBear:** You guys can go sleep now!

* * *

Kokoro’s challenges and games are nuts, but this is the wildest one yet. I have yet to see more ways on how the other girls survive the third night onwards.

* * *

**_RAN’S POV_ **

_Day 3_

Every passing night in this house, the scarier it gets. They got Tomoe this time. The way she roams around the hallways on the third floor is, how Ako would say it. Don ban. 

I was here, stuck in the cabinet along with Lisa and Arisa. Everything in this house seemed really huge, because even that small crawl space vents was huge, but it was enough to fit me, Chisato and Eve in it. We were all advised not to use our phones on this specific day, so we all had it on silent or off. 

So this day, I only had Lisa and Arisa to talk to, and we had to find the rest to band up together to go up to the fourth floor once it has hit around 5:55 in the morning. 

“Okay, so..” Lisa started, breathing in. “We need to find a way out of the third floor before we get out of this cabinet.” She was holding a map that we found previously on the second floor, which was technically the layout of the house, and all the hiding spots that you can and could not think of. 

“Luckily, I have a pen with me.” Arisa started tracing the map layout and where we currently are, and pinpointed the biggest hiding spot on the third floor where all of us could fit. 

The last 2 floors also had that gimmick (Kokoro must be really forgiving for us to let us have those hiding spaces.). “First, we go room 304, where there’s a ventilation system on top. We could avoid at least Yukina that way. For Himari and Tomoe, we should split because they like hunting people in groups of three. I can go alone if you want.” 

Lisa and I shivered, we both hated horror and anything scary. Ever since Maya scared us with that cursed well, things haven’t been the same since. “Listen if we don’t surive here, I’ll never see my bonsai trees again!”

“We’ll never see the day of light again if that’s the case!” Lisa whined, holding onto her phone. “I really want to use this right now but we can’t.” Arisa sighed and opened the cabinet door. “I think the coast is clear, let’s try to find Chisato and Sayo.” 

“Right.” I wiggled myself out of the space, followed by Lisa, then Arisa. I turned on the flashlight as I opened the door slowly, peeking out if there was any sign of Himari, Tomoe or Yukina. 

The hallways were the same as the last, but each and every floor was getting a little bit bigger and beginning to look like a maze. Arisa walked in front of us, and turning the other way. “We split up here, we meet to the entrance of the fourth floor.”. Lisa was holding the other floor plan and she looked at the map to see how far we were from that entrance. 

We were pretty far. 

“Right so, you take the lead.”

“No? I don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to either.”

So we ended up just walking side by side. 

**_[5:52 AM]_ **

Lisa suddenly stopped walking and flashed her light on the drawer. “I hear someone knocking in that little drawer right there.” The light coming from the flashlight was shaking, and I think it was just Lisa quivering in fear. I, for one did not want to touch that drawer. “It could probably trigger one of them if we were to open this loudly..” 

“Then open it SOFTLY.”

My hands trembled and I opened the door as soft as I could, and then I saw a piece of bread fall down on the floor. It was Moca and Ako, and then a little to the right, I heard something shift, and that was Hina. 

_“Remember: Yukina, Himari, Tomoe, Hina, Michelle, and Saaya will chase after you. All of them are ordered on the day that they’re going to chase you.”_

Hina was going up with us on the fourth floor, and I couldn’t help but stare at her as I watch her tumble onto the floor because she struggled on getting out. “Ooooh hiya Ran! This challenge isn’t boppin, don’t ya think?”

“Uhh, yeah.” 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Nothing in particular.” 

From a corner, I see Arisa and the rest show up. She then gestures us to come out, because it was time to run to the entrance of the fourth floor. 

* * *

**_SAYO’S POV_ **

_Day 4_

**_[10:56 PM]_ **

Now, I am absolutely aware that Hina was going to be caught today, tonight. Okusawa-san told us the next 2 days were going to be the shortest ones, including today. I hope that is so, if not….

Tsugu and I told Hina that we were going to go out to do something important, and she waved me a little goodbye. “Hey, Sayo-san? Are you okay? You’re spacing out.” 

“Yes, I’m fine Hazawa-san. Let’s get to it before they shut the lights out again.”

And with that, the night began.

**_[7 Nights at Kokoro’s]_ **

**_[2:00 AM]_ **

**Haguwumi:** help I can hear bopping in the hallways 

**FluffyBear:** Hagumi, take the next exit to your right

 **Haguwumi:** oki dokie

 **Mt.Yamato:** looks like one of them broke the door 

**FluffyBear:** oh no 

**FluffyBear:** please seek somewhere else to go 

**Hikawa S.:** Hazawa-san and I are just looking about. 

**Hikawa S.:** Only one of them has shown so far.

 **Hikawa S.:** Where are the rest? 

**FluffyBear:** The closest people to you now are Lisa, Arisa and Ran

 **Lisaneechan:** thank _God_

 **Mi(s)take:** there’s a vent up here you guys can get into it 

**Hikawa S.:** noted. 

**_[4:33 AM]_ **

“It’s kinda dusty up here.” said Lisa, who was wiping off dust that settled on top of the table. I couldn’t beg to agree more. The higher we got, the dustier it was getting. It didn’t help that Aoba-san and Matsubara-san were getting colds from this floor.

A sudden sensation touched my hand, and I looked up to whoever touched it. 

“Hazawa-san?”

“You’re looking a little gloomy, is everything alright?” 

“Ah yes. Everything is alright.” 

She pulled me a little closer, our faces almost touching. “Okay, just making sure.” 

My mind fuzzed a bit, what was she trying to do to me? We were not in the situation for romancing, and yet…

“Hey! We better go to the entrance of the 5th floor before we got caught!”. 

Yes, I needed a little bit of a distraction there. 

* * *

_2 hours later_

* * *

**_[DM WITH TSUGU]_ **

**_[6:30 AM]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** Are you still awake, Hazawa-san?

 **Tsuguwu:** yes!! I am!!! Why do you ask? :0

 **Hikawa S.:** Oh, uhm.

 **Hikawa S.:** I was wondering, after all this..

 **Hikawa S.:** If we could go to your cafè afterwards. 

**Tsuguwu:** Oh that would be no problem!!

 **Tsuguwu:** I would love that actually ^^

 **Hikawa S.:** Thank you for that, Hazawa-san

 **Hikawa S.:** Do you...sell fries too? 

* * *

**_KANON’S POV_ **

_Day 5_

**_[3:30 AM]_ **

“It’s kind of weird that Michelle is chasing us too!” Hagumi was at the side of the room, checking and peeking the hallways if there was anyone that was coming for us. On the other hand, Chisato and Eve were checking the drawers to see if there’s anything valuable inside. 

“I found a secret morse code thingy! Bushido!” Chisato gestured us to come closer, and she took a picture of it to send to the group chat that Misaki put in together for the rest of the survivors. 

**_[7 Nights at Kokoro’s]_ **

**Chisahoe:** _[code.png]_

 **FluffyBear:** It says be careful on the 6th and 7th day 

**FluffyBear:** For they all band together to chase at once 

**Kanowon:** are you kidding me ;^;

 **Lisaneechan:** great now we all have them on our asses despite the circumstances

 **FluffyBear:** I’m not done yet

 **FluffyBear:** And there will be the room that everyone can reside in

 **FluffyBear:** to find the hidden switch in that room is the goal.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** so we gotta find switch, got it.

 **Kasumeme:** nin switch? :0

 **Arisa gay:** no kasumi, a light switch 

**Kasumeme:** ooOOOoOoOHhh i SEE

 **Hikawa S.:** Oh, that’s the big room we found in our map. 

**CarrotCakes:** I think we should all head to the entrance of the 6th floor now

 **~Rimirin~:** I hear drums 

**FluffyBear:** stay in your hiding spot Rimi, Tomoe won’t get you there. 

**~Rimirin~:** okokok

 **CarrotCakes:** I noticed Saaya is not in this chat

 **Kasumeme:** is she one of those thingies too??!!

 **FluffyBear:** I explained that before

 **CarrotCakes:** oh righhhht

 **CarrotCakes:** lmao rip who ever is with saaya rn 

**Lisaneechan:** this is 7 nights but we’re going to be here for 9 days?

 **FluffyBear:** 9 days if you guys find the switch 

**FluffyBear:** It’s like, the relax days.

 **Lisaneechan:** OKAY GUYS WE GOTTA WIN PLEASE

 **Gay God:** How fleeting, I’m with Saaya. 

**CarrotCakes:** YIKES

 **CarrotCakes:** BE CAREFUL

 **Bread69:** deadass run tomorrow

 **FluffyBear:** ok some of you are nearing the 6th floor entrance 

**FluffyBear:** It’s blocked by Michelle rn 

**FluffyBear:** to lure her out there is a music box in the room where Ako and Moca are 

**FluffyBear:** it plays orchestra of smiles on it 

**Bread69:** ok but what if there’s tons of music boxes

 **Kanowon:** on this piece of paper I found!!

 **Kanowon:** it says that to find that music box, it has Kokoro’s catchphrase on it!

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** _[happyluckysmileyaybox.png]_

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** is this it 

**FluffyBear:** yes, now wind it, and run.

 **Bread69:** gotcha 

**Hikawa S.:** I see Michelle being lured away by the music 

**Hikawa S.:** I think it’s good to go. 

**Kanowon:** We’re on top of the entrance, we’re gonna head down!

* * *

**_TAE’S POV_ **

_Day 6_

**_[2:30 AM]_ **

Saaya got corrupted and Kaoru was with her when she got corrupted. And I quote, _‘It was very fleeting. That was, very terrifying.’_

“We have to focus on getting out of here first.” Chisato said as she was looking over the floor plan of the 6th floor. The only way out to the 7th floor is through the ventilation system. This was another night without our phones since all 6 of them were chasing us. 

Misaki said that the 7th night was the easiest to survive since all of us were there and we had to find the switch which she said _It’s really easy to spot out because Kokoro didn’t know where to hide it in the room._

Kaoru took a left, us following behind her. “I think I just saw Ako and Moca!” 

Just as she said that, Moca turned around and saw us, and approached our spot. 

“Thank goodness you guys are here. I saw Yukina tryna bite our ass awhile ago.” She chuckled, eating a piece of bread. 

“I was with Sayo and Arisa awhile ago, but they were trying to find Lisa and Ran because those two got stuck together and got lost.”

_Bang Bang Bang_

“Speaking of which, let’s run for our lives right now!” 

**_[5:49 AM]_ **

“Can you crawl a little faster, Udagawa-san?” To be honest, I was the first in our _climbing up the vents_ system here, and I was the one crawling slowly. 

“Please tell that to Tae-chan!” 

There was loud banging coming from below us, and it was them trying to enter the 7th floor. The thing about the ventilation system the entrance to the 7th floor is that there is no stairs going up to the last part. It was just this one. Recalling what Misaki said, they cannot enter through the vents. There were no any other rooms either, it was just one large room with beds and the switch. 

I see the opening right across the next turn though, which I signal the others. “I think we open this.” I grab the screwdriver from my pocket and began to unscrew the thing that was blocking us from the room. 

From the back, Rimi gave the rope to me, and I set it down for us. I see this whole ass big room and the latter. 

_Ding Ding Ding_

* * *

**_DAY 7_ **

**_[5:59 AM]_ **

After a long time, the challenge was going to finally end. All of them felt physically and mentally exhausted. Who wouldn’t be for having switched their body clocks for the last 7 days? They all decided that Lisa should take the honors of flipping the switch since her girlfriend was the one who got captured first.

_Ding Ding Ding_

“Now!”

The lights flickered and turned on, with all the remaining girls relieved. 

**_[Circle Gang Gang]_ **

**_[6:02 AM]_ **

**Yukimeow:** where am I

 **BOPPIN’:** where am I as well O___O

 **FluffyBear:** You guys can open the door 

**ChocoMaker3000:** there’s rlly good smelling food..

 **Smile~!:** Congrats!

 **Gay Spirit:** Where’s everyone else though????

 **FluffyBear:** uhm, asleep 

**BOPPIN’:** it’s morning tho??????

 **FluffyBear:** yes 

**FluffyBear:** and you guys have no idea what happened right after that 

**BOPPIN’:** OH RIGHT THE CHALLENGE 

**BOPPIN’:** wait … how come i dont remember the rest of the days?

 **FluffyBear:** because you were one of the people who was going to chase them

 **BOPPIN’:** oh. Not boppin’ 

**Smile~!:** You guys deserve a break now!!

 **Lisaneechan:** thank fucking god 

**BOPPIN’:** Lisachi you’re awake!!

 **Lisaneechan:** yeah but i’m about to faint into bed 

**Yukimeow:** Lisa.. 

**Yukimeow:** did I scare you? 

**Lisaneechan:** yes

 **Lisaneechan:** I’m muting this so I can get goodnight’s sleep.

 **FluffyBear:** Phew 

**FluffyBear:** I’m going to rest as well 

**FluffyBear:** Goodnight everyone ^^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly, this took me longer because I was too hyped about LLFest. Damn my µ's heart is crying.   
> Anyways, thank you for reading this one. You may have noticed that I've gotten slightly lazy at the end because each and passing day the survivals get a little shorter(kinda means it's easier to survive on the last few)(cue fnaf songs). 
> 
> Blah it's 11:30 PM where I'm at so I need to sleep
> 
> Also, Chocomint chapter is up next :)


	5. Chocomint Fry Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it be like if fries was never in their menu anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorta) based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/sayotsuguus/status/1216277500092977152

**_RINKO’S POV_ **

Sayo was pacing back and forth in the studio room for an hour already. Ako and I are not taking any pre-emptive measures to this situation because I was suggesting because she said she was  _ thinking deeply _ about her decisions. During the time of the weird challenge Kokoro made, Tsugu apparently asked Sayo out on a date with her after the events that had occurred. They definitely weren’t on the wings of love, yet.

“Hey Rinrin,” Ako started, “You think Sayo will ever get the guts to really ask Tsugu out? Without it being an utter coincidence?” 

“That’s a little harsh to say…” 

“I know! But she’s kind of a hopeless romantic, or that’s what at least Hina said…” 

We were interrupted by the opening of the door in the studio, and it was Yukina and Lisa entering upon this  _ mess  _ of a situation. I didn’t know exactly how to explain it to them though…

“Good afternoon.” Yukina steps in the studio first as Lisa follows behind, and Lisa took a glance at Sayo which she laughed at the sight. “Good afternoon everyone~! I made cookies for all of us today!”. She placed down a bag for each of us, and Sayo was immediately reaching out for hers, opening the bag and taking a bite of the cookies while staring at her phone. 

Lisa inched closer to us, whispering. “Hey do you think it’s about that date Tsugu has been talking about?”

“How did you know about that Imai-san?” 

“Well, Moca and I were talking while we were at work. She mentioned how Tsugu asked Sayo out, and not the other way around. Now Tsugu has been wondering on how to add fries to the menu.”

I looked a little baffled there, I thought the Hazawa Cafe always had fries on their menu? “If you’re wondering, they never had fries on their menu.” 

“Oh.”

“So she actually called me to help her make special homemade fries just for Sayo.”

I smiled at the fact that Tsugu actually got out of her way to make fries go on the menu just for Sayo. It was a cute thing to think about. I wonder if Sayo would’ve thought of that in the first place. 

Ako wiggled up to us, squeezing in between a small tiny space. “Lisa-nee, your phone has been ringing for quite sometime now.”

Lisa looked shocked at the moment she saw her phone had 10 missed calls, I should’ve told her a while ago that her phone was ringing because I noticed it before Ako did. Oh well.

I told Ako to move away from Lisa, as I knew that she would be a bit noisy beside her, asking Tsugu multiple questions. 

* * *

**_TSUGU’S POV_ **

“Don’t worry, I got your back!” was the last thing Lisa said to me before she went off to band practice. She said that the rest of Roselia will try and distract Sayo from coming here as she planned to be. I was going to mind, but I didn’t have time to make the perfect fries for her if she came here early. 

It was around 6:00 in the evening already, and I was barely getting started. I looked on the internet for recipes but.. I don’t think I can do it without Lisa’s help.

Speak of the angel, she arrived. 

“Heya, Tsugu!” Lisa’s voice rang around the cafe, a familiar  _ boppin _ sound was heard behind her. It looks like Hina was here too. “Wooah the place has never looked so zappin’! Cleaned up for sis?” She asked, with a bright smile on her face. I couldn’t help but blush a little to her statement. I cleaned up the place a bit just for Sayo to gaze on how clean it was. I underestimated on how messy was the place after the influx of customers in the afternoon. Sayo was just coming at the right time, wherein there was nowhere but us. 

“So, do you have all of the ingredients?” 

“Yeah, I do!” 

“Well, get ready! Don’t you want to make really tasty fries for Sayo?”

I paused for a moment. I thought I would never reach a point in my life where I would do something for someone that I loved dearly. I don’t remember how I started having a crush on her, I think it was genuinely every time she went to the shop to get coffee, despite looking like a total wreckage. 

* * *

**_[AFTERGLOW GC]_ **

**Tsuguwu:** guys

**Tsuguwu:** I’m pretty… 

**Tsuguwu:** scared about this 

**Gay Spirit:** WE GOT YOUR BACK TSUGU!!!!!

**HimaOwOri:** SAME SIS 

**Bread69:** I hope u r prosperous on ur flirt 

**Mi(s)take:** I don’t think that’s how you should say it…

**Bread69:** well OK prosperous date 

**Bread69:** isn’t it a date 

**Tsuguwu:** it’s a hangout 

**Mi(s)take:** >_>

**HimaOwOri:** >_>

**Bread69:** >_>

**Gay Spirit:** >_>

**Bread69:** liar!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bread69:** smh 

**Bread69:** anyways if she comes out to get u, we’re taking u hostage 

**Tsuguwu:** you guys aren’t helping!!!!!!

* * *

I glance over the recipe laid over by Lisa, and what’s written follows: 

_ -5 pounds of russet potatoes  _

_ -Vegetable and or Peanut Oil, for frying _

_ -Sea salt _

  * _Peel and rinse the potatoes, then cut them into sticks by cutting the potato in 4 or 5 vertical pieces, and then cutting each piece into sticks._


  * Place them in a large bowl and cover with cold water. Allow them to soak, 2 to 3 hours. 


  * When you’re ready to make the fries, drain off the water and lay the potatoes on 2 baking sheets lined with paper towels. Blot with paper towels to dry them.


  * Heat a few inches of oil in a heavy pot to 300 degrees F. In 3 or 4 batches, cook the potatoes until soft, 4 to 5 minutes per batch. They should not be brown at this point! You just want to start the cooking process. Remove each batch and drain on new/dry paper towels. 


  * Once all the potatoes have been fried at 300 degrees F, turn up the heat until the oil reaches 400 degrees F. When the oil's hot, start frying the potatoes in batches again, cooking until the fries are golden and crisp. Remove the potatoes from the oil and drain on paper towels. 


  * Sprinkle with sea salt and enjoy your meal!



I was dumbfounded by the soak time,  _ 2 hours?! _ I can’t possibly prepare the fries in time for this--!

“Don’t worry Tsugu, I soaked the fries beforehand, so we can just cook it up like we would! Just hope we don’t burn it.” 

What Sayo was asking for was a bit of a long shot, I really can’t believe I’m making fries for her for this occasion. It was something I didn’t expect, and I couldn’t disappoint her. It was like playing Diner Dash and then getting the wrong order. Instead, I should focus on how I’m going to impress her today. But how? 

Maybe I should ask Hina. 

“Hey, Hina!”

“What’s up, Tsugu?”

“I need you to ask you about some stuff…” 

* * *

**_1 hour later_ **

I heard the sound of the door opening all of a sudden, as we finished up the dish just in time.

“Looks like the prize is here~!” Lisa said, pulling her apron off. “You should go out there and greet her while we prepare the dishes~”

“O-okay!”

Sayo had appeared sort of drained, her eyes baggy as usual. Instead of commenting directly on it, I greet her with my usual smile. “Good evening Sayo!” 

“Good evening...Hazawa-san…” she huffed and wiped her forehead from sweat. She looked a little tired. Knowing that her bandmate probably tired her out from distracting her… 

“Udagawa-san misplaced my guitar after I had just went to the bathroom. My apologies for being so late.” She bowed. She looked around the place with her face brightening up a bit. “We’re alone, I see?”

“Yeah, we are!”

“You..uhm, prefer this kind of atmosphere?” 

“I mean, I do..? It’s a lot more quiet that way..”

We both just stood there staring at each other. I feel something vibrate in my pockets and I took a peek at the messages: 

* * *

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**_[8:40 PM]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** What are you waiting for? 

**Lisaneechan:** Go get her a seat!

**Lisaneechan:** We’ll help you serve the stuff later~

* * *

In that moment, my knees grow weak. I suddenly didn’t know what to do. Although, Lisa did tell me to be a little more calm when it came to Sayo. What she said was:  _ Sayo may look like a toughie on the outside but on the inside she’s a huge and big softie that just wants fries and a big hug! Maybe even more than a hug… _

More than a hug? 

I accidentally grabbed her hand, unknowingly that I did. “C-come! Let’s take a seat over there!”. I see Lisa and Hina peeking over the counter, looking on a frivolous prepared table with food that I’ve never seen this place serve before. Lisa cooked this while I wasn’t looking wasn’t she….

“Hazawa-san….”

“Uhm...please go take a seat!”

“O..okay..”

* * *

**_HIMARI’S POV_ **

This was going SURPRISINGLY well. Our baby was gonna go for a treat with Lisa and Hina helping her. Afterglow thought we would take preemptive measures when we found out that Tsugu was trying to get Sayo out on a date. I would’ve thought she only did it as a way to comfort her during the time we were stuck in Kokoro’s house. I set up that Tsugu and Sayo would have a little of a junk food date since I knew that she loved fries ‘til no end. It probably was the same with every other food that wasn’t fancy, so instead we made a fancy junk food date. 

“Moca, you’re a genius.” Lisa smiled, brushing off the crumbs off her apron. “I knew Sayo would like junk food rather than something fancy, like steak.” 

“No problemo, it’s kinda like how I saw..” she paused, smiling. “Nevermind, I think I’ll keep that to myself.” 

Lisa looked confused, shaking her head instead. “Alright, let’s see what’s going on in there.”

Some of us peeked over the counter, others behind the wall near the table. I hid near the table alongside Hina, with Lisa tasking me to keep Hina quiet during their talk. 

“Hazawa-san..uhm..”

“Yes?”

“Do you have..uh..this is a little embarrassing to ask.”

“It would be no problem at all, Sayo!”

“Uh... fries?”

Our Tsugu beamed heading over to the counter to grab the plate of fries that had been warmed just in time. She placed it down in front of Sayo, whose face seemed to glow bright red. 

“Here…”

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.” 

Sayo took a bite, and her face suddenly lit up. She was suddenly savoring each and every bite. She then suddenly looked up to Tsugu, who was giving her the brightest smile watching her eat the food that she liked. 

Holding up a fry and putting her hand over said fry, she began to speak: “Say ah, Hazawa-san…”

Tsugu suddenly blushed, and Hina almost rioting over and me having to reel her in not to ruin the moment. “Hina shhh!”

“Yeah yeah I got it! I’m just so….proud of my sister asserting for once!”

“..wha?”

“Okay wait please just forget what I said. Anyways this is so totally boppin’!”

Our eyes turn to them, as Sayo was feeding Tsugu some fries, and vice versa. It was a moment to remember, for them anyway!

* * *

**_[HINA AND SAYO DM]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** hey Hina

**BOPPIN’:** yea?

**Hikawa S.:** ...thanks for helping

**BOPPIN’:** no problem sis!!! That was so zappin’

**Hikawa S.:** fuck you though

**BOPPIN’:** whaa?? Why:?!?????

**Hikawa S.:** because I fucking heard you in the restaurant

**BOPPIN’:** teehee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I'M SORRY MY LAPPY BROKE so therefore I wasn't able to write anything :')  
> ANYWAYS!! I have another chapter coming up shortly and BONUS a one shot! It'll be a prequel-ish before this story started. 
> 
> Heads-up: one-shot is revolved around YukiLisa! (and then the creation of the gc)


	6. Denture Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop trying to find my teeth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: sayo and co. try to find yukina's teeth but it fails
> 
> see end notes because it's important!

**_AKO’S POV_ **

“Ako, you really want to solve this mystery?” Rinko was tugging me back because she was embarrassed on what I said. “No worries! I’m sure Yuyu won’t mind!”

“...Yuyu?”

“Shh, don’t tell her that!”

The other members of Roselia haven’t shown up yet, and if I remember right… Hina, Aya and Chisato were coming over to watch our little practice (because Hina told them to, even though Sayo-san said no).

We see the door to the studio open, with Lisa-nee and Sayo-san coming inside. The latter looked a little tired than usual. Sayo put her guitar down next to Lisa’s bass then sat. “Today’s walk to the studio was a bit tiring but I managed to hold it in.” she sighed. Lisa-nee on the other hand, looked totally exhausted. “Y-yeah okay Sayo you DIDN’T have to find out if Yukina has teeth or not!”

“...What?”

“What?”

“Wait huh…”

Rinko and I stared at each other then stared back at Sayo who is now seemingly playing with her hair. “I can explain, Imai-san.”

“No you can’t? You tried to go inside the dentist’s office as well??”

“Well you know how in a lot of our photoshoots, Minato-san won’t show her teeth?” 

“..Yeah?”

“I’m trying to find out if her teeth are real or if they’re just hiding in her gums.” 

Lisa-nee facepalmed, “This is the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard, even I thought you had a braincell Sayo!” 

“I do, just not in situations like this. Even Hina wonders why Minato-san has no teeth.” 

“I also wonder that too!!!” I propped up and stumbled in between them. “Can we skip practice today just to see Yuyu at the dentist?”

“Did you just say Yuyu?”

“Yeah don’t tell her that.” 

**_[PROJECT: FIND YUKINA’S TEETH]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** we are not adding Imai-san in here.

 **Ririnko:** wait why not??

 **Hikawa S.:** She will just interfere with our plans.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** wow this is the first time I’ve ever seen Sayo-san take action

 **Hikawa S.:** I can be a weirdo too.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** yeah true I mean remember that time you almost ate Kokoro’s hair

 **Rinrinko:** huh….

 **Hikawa S.:** We do NOT speak about that Udagawa-san

 **Ririnko:** h-have you gone to a special therapist for that?

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** it’s ok I think sayo has her act together 

**XxDemonPrincessxX:** I think…

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** anyways Lisa-nee is out buying food right? 

**Hikawa S.:** we should escape while we can. 

**Ririnko:** Are you sure we should be leaving like this?? ;;; 

**Hikawa S.:** yes. 

**Hikawa S.:** Hurry up, before she comes back. 

* * *

“God why the fuck are we here again?”

“You can’t say that word Udagawa-san.” Sayo peered at me, then proceeded to take a look inside the clinic. “This is a great hiding spot, by the way.”

“No problem! I learned it from when I was trying to hide from the dentist because he was gonna get my tooth out.” I chuckle. 

“Well, they’re coming this way, hide behind the leaves.” I watch Rinko slide down a bit to the branch beside us, then climbing back up behind the really big bushy leaves on the tree. I follow her afterwards, but then…

“Rinrin..my arms are too short to reach this branch…” I said, reaching out my arm to her. She managed to take a grab of it, then her grip slowly faltered almost letting go of my arm. I start panicking and I whisper shout to her, “HEY HEY WAIT I’M GOING TO FALL!”

“You’re really heavy! I have noodle arms!”

“No more silly time you two!” Sayo grabs ahold of my other arm and pulls me up along with RInko aside. “You could’ve caused a lot of ruckus there. I’m sure Minato-san would’ve seen us by then. Thankfully, she hasn’t.”

“I-I’m surprised she hasn’t..”

“Because she is wearing airpods, Shirokane-san.” 

“Oh, that’s completely understandable.” 

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**Lisaneechan:** _@XxDemonPrincessxX @Rinrinko @Hikawa S._

 **Lisaneechan:** Where are you guys? 

**Hikawa S.:** We’re currently investigating something, Imai-san. 

**Hikawa S.:** No need to worry about us.

 **Lisaneechan:** We’re skipping practice?? We promised Yukina we’d practice?

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** No worries Lisa-nee I just went back to school to help RInko with her books!

 **Ririnko:** yeah I left my books at school ;;

 **Lisaneechan:** But..they’re right here?

 **Ririnko:** e-eh I mean library books!

 **Lisaneechan:** Did you just stutter over text?

 **Lisaneechan:** Nevermind that. 

**Yukimeow:** Hello.

 **Yukimeow:** How is practice going?

 **Lisaneechan:** Er, they had to go get something from school

 **Yukimeow:** I see. But once they get back you must practice immediately. 

**Lisaneechan:** No problemooo 

**Yukimeow:** Huh, I don’t know why a tree looks so, full of itself. 

**Yukimeow:** I don’t know how to explain it but..

 **Yukimeow:** Something is about to fall off from there.

And down we went. 

* * *

**_[ROSELIA GC]_ **

**9:30 PM**

**Ririnko:** Are you okay Ako??? ;;

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** You might want to ask that question so Sayo-san

 **Ririnko:** uhm

 **Ririnko:** she didn’t look too well awhile ago ;;

 **Yukimeow:** I can’t believe you all just tried to do that /ᐠ_ ꞈ _ᐟ\

 **Yukimeow:** I promise you all, I have teeth. 

**Lisaneechan:** You guys shouldn’t have tried to lie!

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** yeah , ,, we’re sorry !!! we won’t do it again

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** I mean can you blame us as a whole? Blame Sayo!!!

 **Ririnko:** This was her idea ^^;;

 **Hikawa S.:** Nonsense.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** omg s!!!! You r alive!!! Asudhjkasd

 **Ririnko:** Hikawa-san! How’s the hospital?

 **Hikawa S.:** Thankfully, my arms are not injured.

 **Hikawa S.:** My legs are though. Thanks Udagawa-san.

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** Ahaha…

 **XxDemonPrincessxX:** Let’s pretend we never tried to do that 

**Ririnko:** agreed 

**Hikawa S.:** I agree, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEELLOOO  
> This took me longer than I thought because:  
> Chapter 6 was supposed to be the second part of 7 Nights at Kokoro's, but there was a suggestion that I make it a standalone thing (but instead of a one-shot, it would be 7 chapters. Get it?) and I was 5k words into it.  
> Then I completely scrapped it because it would be a really good addition to the standalone (although it's still under this universe, not necessarily having to read this one to read that. But you might have to read this fic in order to get the usernames)
> 
> So I just came up with this chapter instead, which is WAY shorter because I did not come up with a back-up if ever I scrapped the previous chapter. There are other factors too unto why I wasn't updating as planned. School gets in the way!
> 
> Anyways, since Valentine's is coming up.. I will make sure I will post it by then, because this time I made an outline for that chapter as well. Ready to see more Chocomint and their double date?
> 
> Also, please look forward to the 7 Nights at Kokoro's stand alone, I thought long and hard about it and thanks to some friends I was able to plan it all out, I just have to write it! As well as the prequel to this fic, which is in the process of writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Cats and Coffee Fantasy (Valentines Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Err, Hazawa-san.."

**_SAYO’S POV_ **

This, this is dumb. _Saaayoo~! We should go have a double date at a nearby cat cafe_ is what Imai-san said to me when we were about to leave from practice. I asked her why it was necessary to go, but she left me hanging and zoomed out with Minato-san. 

I did remember though, it being Valentine’s Day coming up shortly. I don’t know if Imai-san was asking me to be their thirdwheel for their date… I hope not.

My phone suddenly lit up, many useless notifications popping left and right. One caught my eye and I immediately dived down on my bed to view the message that was sent to me. 

**_[DM WITH TSUGU]_ **

**Tsuguwu:** Sayo-san!

 **Hikawa S.:** Good evening, Hazawa-san.

 **Hikawa S.:** It’s a little late, is it not?

 **Tsuguwu:** Aaaah it is 

**Tsuguwu:** But but I did want to ask you a question ^^

 **Hikawa S.:** I see, what is it?

 **Tsuguwu:** Would you uh, like to go with me to the Cat Cafe this Friday?

 **Tsuguwu:** If that was okay of course!!

 **Hikawa S.:** I

 **Tsuguwu:** Sayo-san???

 **Hikawa S.:** Sorry I did something..uhm…

 **Hikawa S.:** I would be glad to.

 **Tsuguwu:** That’s great! 

**Hikawa S.:** What’s the reason why you asked though?

 **Tsuguwu:** o-oh uhhh 

**Tsuguwu:** So Lisa-san invited me over to go to the cat cafe with them

 **Tsuguwu:** But I didn’t want to look like I was gonna be lonely there..

 **Tsuguwu:** You’re the first person I thought of too!

 **Hikawa S.:** Ah..

 **Hikawa S.:** I’ll be seeing you on Friday then?

 **Tsuguwu:** Definitely!

* * *

That conversation was a pleasant surprise and my heart fluttered all of a sudden. Lisa invited the both of us to that cafe on that special date, so was this a double date of some sorts? I wasn’t really knowledgeable about these things, but Lisa knew what she was doing and she set us right up. I wasn’t saying I was prepared either. 

I suddenly thought about what I was going to wear, what I was going to give, how much money I was going to be bringing to that event. No no no, It’s too early for this. We’re not even dating.

Unless I ask her out? Officially? Last time we did call it a date, but I don’t know if I would call it a real date. I haven’t seen her since then, and we’d be talking online. 

She would frequently talk about the idea of dating, and how she would love to have someone beside her. It was a repeating topic that I didn’t mind talking about. I would ask Hina about it every so often, to get… _advice._ Hina was dating Aya, and both of them were doing swell. I wasn’t the type to pry on them but I got jealous whenever Aya came over to our house. Love doesn’t click with me, but maybe if i try this time….

 _Knock knock_ “Hey sis!” 

Speak of the devil. I stand up to open the door to be greeted with a tackling hug that tumbled both of us onto the floor. “Heeeeey what are you doing?”

“Trying to get you off my chest.” 

“Aww, no fun~”

I sigh, trying to stand up from her grip. “I heard from Lisa-chi that you guys are going on a double date!”

“I think you misunderstand..I just said yes simply because I did not want to leave her alone.”

“Not because you love her?”

I suddenly blush, looking away so she wouldn’t try to glance at my embarrassment. “Well, I wouldn’t say that…” 

“I think Tsugu-chan would definitely appreciate it if you were dating her~”

“I mean..”

“Are you….trying to ask her out?” 

I pause. I wanted to try asking her out since that time I asked if there were fries at their cafe. I could see the smile on her face when I was feeding her fries that day, and vice versa. It made me smile too honestly. 

“Do you need help with thaat~?” 

“Maybe… a little.”

She suddenly jumped and smiled with glee. “Yes! Something to help you and it’s love!”

“I expect nothing but the best from you.” 

* * *

**_TSUGU’S POV_ **

“I can’t believe she said yes.” HImari was sitting beside me, and she just patted my head in excitement. “She does sound a little flustered in your messages Tsugu!”

“E-eh I don’t think it’s like that..”

I suddenly hear a chuckle right outside of my door, followed by a sound of a thump that was heard throughout. “What was that?”

We then hear a familiar voice, our drummer specifically, “Moca, this is all your fault for wanting to sneak up in here!”. Himari shook her head and stood up open the door. I follow her outside to see a tumbled Tomoe, Moca and Ran all squished together. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Weeeelllll I managed to grab a little information from Lisa~” Moca smiled, “Didn’t know our baby Tsugu was gonna go on a daaaate~”. Ran came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders and gripped it tightly. “I’m proud of you Tsugu. Just be the same as always.” 

I didn’t know how to react properly to any of the members responses, but it sure did put a lot of courage in me. Right now I was thinking of what to wear, what to give…wait! We’re not even dating!

Unless I ask her out myself? But I already did that… twice! Not in a romantic sense though...

It would be nice though, if she did the first move. 

I think my scrunched my face a little too hard and thought too much because the others started looking at me seriously. “Alrightttt~...earth to Tsuguuuu~”. I shook myself from lone thought and then faced back at them. “I’m heeeereeee!”

“Alright, we’re gonna help you with this so-called date with yours!”

“Wait h-huh??? I can do this by myself!”

* * *

**_[FEBRUARY 14, 2020]_ **

**_[9:40 AM]_ **

**_YUKINA’S POV_ **

I’m not too sure why Lisa invited Sayo and her friend over with it. I would’ve preferred it alone with her in all honesty (maybe because of my overflowing love for cats that I hide from the general public). Sayo is not that fond of cats, being more of a dog person herself, but Lisa told me that Hazawa-san would be coming along.

“Lisa, what was your idea here with inviting the both of them?” 

She grinned and then spoke, “Well, I saw a spark between them and so here we are. I know Sayo wouldn’t try asking first because of her inability to speak with Hazawa-san in real life. She did keep talking to Lisa about how to approach girls like a normal person.

How did I know that? Of course, Lisa told me so. 

“Hey hey Yukina~ Do you see that over there?” Lisa pointed over to the cafe that we were approaching. No matter how much I disliked the idea of Sayo and Hazawa-san being there, I also wanted to see the development of their character. Much like how Hina and Sayo made up with each other. 

“Isn’t this relaxing? We finally got into Future World Fes, and this is the way we spend a day with each other after that.”

“I agree it’s some stress relief..”

“You love cats a lot, so of course it’s a stress relief.” 

“N-no..” I blush. As I turned away I saw a small spec of teal and brunette blobs coming towards us. It must be Hazawa-san and Sayo.

As I expected, they were at a distance from each other. Not close, but not far either. Hazawa-san looked a bit...gloomy as well. 

Lisa leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear: “Hey, you know Tsugumi looks like she’s waiting for something to happen.” 

“Ah no wonder why she’s looking so gloomy.”

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**Yukimeow:** Sayo

 **Hikawa S.:** Ah, Minato-san.

 **Hikawa S.:** What seems to be the matter?

 **Yukimeow:** Do you notice how Hazawa-san is feeling?

 **Hikawa S.:** Mmm

 **Hikawa S.:** She has been like this since we’ve started walking here

 **Yukimeow:** SAYO SHE LOOKS DISAPPOINTED -Lisa

 **Yukimeow:** DO SOMETHING -Lisa

 **Yukimeow:** What Lisa said.

 **Yukimeow:** Sayo use your braincells don’t let it float!! -Lisa

 **Hikawa S.:** Well, what do you suggest I do?

 **Yukimeow:** Hold her hand. -Lisa

 **Hikawa S.:** But…

 **Yukimeow:** Do it -Lisa

* * *

Lisa just finished her words for Sayo and gave my phone back. “Tsk, Sayo..” were the words that came out of her mouth. She pulled me into the cafe, hiding behind the window there that could make it easier for us to see them. “Look, Sayo is trying to...oh no it’s awkward. Let’s hear it instead.”

“How would we hear them if we’re not close by?” 

Lisa smiled and held up my phone, it seems like Sayo had accepted her call unknowingly because it was left open somehow. 

“Uhh..Hazawa...Tsugumi-san..” She started and gulped. A hum from the other girl was heard and her voice suddenly sounded cheerier than she had looked. “What is it Sayo-san?”. Sayo began stuttering like she never had before.

“E-er...Hazawa- san..", a shuffling sound came in, then a little giggle afterwards. "I apologize if this is a little awkward…” 

“..Sayo-san..”

“Yes..?”

“I…”

The call suddenly cuts off and I see Lisa in pure frustration. “Man I wanna know what she said!”. We then see both of them walk towards the shop, their hands holding and with one of them looking absolutely flustered at the feeling. 

Sayo began to speak once she had reached the front door. “Sorry for being late, we ran into some troubles on the way.” 

Lisa smiled, “No problemo! Seems you guys are having fun~!”. Hazawa-san smiled as she took a glance at Sayo, who seemed to be looking happy as well. All I wanted to do today is to pet some cats, but it seems like I’m having more fun than I had expected initially. First was the development of her relationship with Hina, and now it was with Hazawa-san. 

I expected nonetheless from Sayo.

**_HINA’S POV_ **

“This is so totally boppin’!”. I was hiding behind near the cat posts along with Aya and the rest of Afterglow. They were here with me to see this event unfold. We were also in contact with Lisa-chi and Yukina! Update after update, we were seeing their relationship blossoming into something beautiful. 

Additionally, I receive a text message that began popping billions of times. I pick my phone up to see what all the buzz was all about.

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**Hikawa S.:** hina

 **Hikawa S.:** Hina

 **Hikawa S.:** hi

 **Hikawa S.:** na

 **Hikawa S.:** hiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaa

 **Hikawa S.:** hina hina hina Hina Hina Hina

 **BOPPIN’:** you never text me like this :0

 **BOPPIN’:** this is so boppin’ what’s uppers 

**Hikawa S.:** What do I do now? 

**BOPPIN’:** give her something 

**BOPPIN’:** like a gift :0

 **Hikawa S.:** uhh… like? 

**BOPPIN’:** or like invite her to play NFO

 **Hikawa S.:** !!!!

 **Hikawa S.:** Okay thank you.

 **BOPPIN’:** WAIT YOU DON’T NEED ME FOR ANYTHING ELSE?!

* * *

“I just told her to go play NFO with Tsugu-chan and then she didn’t reply anymore ;-;”

“Hina, how did you say that out loud?” Ran asked me with a concerned look on her face.

“Eh, who cares!” 

“Guys shh!”

Yukina and Lisa-chi were telling sis and Tsugu-chan that they were going to the other side of the cafe and I saw Lisa-chi with this menacing grin that her plan was working out the way it was planned. She noticed us hiding in the background and approached us behind the cat pole. 

Yukina seemed busy with the cats so she wasn’t around Lisa-chi at this time, and so she began to speak her mind. 

“Sayo’s a little dense..” she began, scratching her head. “Maybe let’s help her out a bit?” 

“I told her to go invite Tsugu to play NFO!”

“Yeah but, what about now?”

“Hmm..well we could go tell Sayo to man up and say her confession?” Moca added, her hands pointing at them. “I meaaan, I don’t think we have to… looks like she’s going for it~”

All of us leaned forward, Yukina going towards us with a cat on her shoulder and peeking over us to see what was happening as well. 

“So.. Hazawa-san…” Sis looked like a hot blubbering mess. She was starting to fidget her fingers a bit in embarrassment. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh! What is it Sayo-san?”

“Well..I’ve been thinking..er, open your hand Hazawa-san.”

Tsugu-chan opened her hand, with sis putting something inside of said hand and closing it gently. 

“You may… open it.”

Once it was opened, Tsugu-chan giggled with delight. It was a fries keychain, but on the back read, _“Would you be the ketchup to my fries? The coffee to my bread?”_. Sure it was super corny, but it was nice of her to think about that!

“Sayoo-saaaan~!” Tsugu-chan’s gave sis the big ol’ hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. That’s when I saw my sister’s face redden to a tomato. The rest of Afterglow laughed, while Lisa and Yukina seemed to be touched at this certain turn of events. 

I’m proud of my sister for taking the big step! It was gonna be a boppin’ relationship from here onwards!

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**_11:50 PM_ **

**Hikawa S.:** Hina

 **BOPPIN’:** yea???

 **Hikawa S.:** so 

**Hikawa S.:** Thanks for helping.

 **Hikawa S.:** I really appreciate it.

 **Hikawa S.:** Hazawa-san and I continued to play with the cats after.

 **Hikawa S.:** Then I invited her to play NFO with me 

**Hikawa S.:** I gave her the limited Valentines gift there. 

**BOPPIN’:** money well spent? :3

 **Hikawa S.:**..perhaps.

 **Hikawa S.:** You should get sleeping, Hina.

 **BOPPIN’:** no probleemooo~~

 **BOPPIN’:** congrats!!! 

**Hikawa S.:**...Thank you.

 **Hikawa S.:** I have a late gift for you too. 

**Hikawa S.:** Please look under your pillows.

 **BOPPIN’:** CHOCOLATES!!!

 **BOPPIN’:** you’re the best!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allrighttt that's done! Annd we're back to the irregularly scheduled update LMAO
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that SayoTsugu (and slight YukiLisa) in this chapter!  
> Happy Independence-- I mean Valentines Day everyone!


	8. Ball Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to jackass!"

**_TOMOE’S POV_ **

“Ow!” A flying baseball landed on my head unexpectedly as I told Moca to  _ man up her game _ because she wasn’t throwing the ball well. This all started as a joke since Himari wanted to play baseball with the other members even though she didn’t really know how to. And like Moca as she is, she said  _ Ayt let’s take a baller out of this experience  _ and now I’m stuck with 4 people throwing balls at me for a video.

“Hi, my name is Moca and welcome to jackass! Here we throw random balls at our friend for fun!”

“You hit me with a fucking egg!”

“Ball is life.”

“AN EGG ISN’T A ROUND OBJECT!”

“So?” 

I was going to be stuck here for the rest of the day. Living my life out as Tomoe who gets eggs thrown at her. I got egged, if you would say. “Tomoeeee, look I got a watermelon!” 

“Please don’t throw that at me or you’re gonna fucking get it”

Moca raised her eyebrows, “Oooh, getting polite I see? Maybe later on we’re gonna have some bowling balls at you!”. Tsugu stepped in with a worried tone and pushed us away from each other. 

“How about something, a little more civil?”

**_[Circle Gang Gang]_ **

**Tsuguwu:** hello!

**Tsusguwu:** is anyone up for some ball games right now?

**Haguwumi:** Ooh! Me me!

**Gay God:** perhaps I will tag along 

**Smile~!:** Why not the rest of Haro Hapi join? :D

**FluffyBear:** oh no 

**Kanowon:** wait what are we doing?????

**Haguwumi:** ball games!

**FluffyBear:** any kind of ball games? 

**Tsuguwu:** how about baseball? 

**Bread69:** oooh 

**Bread69:** that sounds like a good idea :D

**Smile~!:** it’s a good thing I have a ton of bats here!!!

**Mi(s)take:** I wish I was that rich..

**Bread69:** same 

**FluffyBear:** where are you guys right now? 

**Gay Spirit:** we’re at the field close to haneoka 

**Gay Spirit:** they were throwing eggs at me 

**Gay Spirit:** so let me change real quick 

**_[BALL GAMES]_ **

**_FluffyBear added Gay Spirit_ **

**_[3:30 PM]_ **

**Gay Spirit:** wtf is this 

**Tsuguwu:** we forgot to add you awhile ago

**Gay Spirit:** wtf..

**Gay Spirit:** what was the need for this tho

**FluffyBear:** to not spam circle gang gang 

**FluffyBear:** because the rest of the girls are there?

**Gay Spirit:** ok fair 

**FluffyBear:** we’re kinda near rn 

**FluffyBear:** kanon just stopped to get some food

**Kanowon:** I got hungry, sorry :( 

**Tsuguwu:** it’s alright!!

**Bread69:** we are just vibing rn 

**Mi(s)take:** hour 3 for not throwing eggs at Tomoe 

**Gay Spirit:** I hate ya’ll

**Gay Spirit:** please let me free 

**Gay Spirit:** LMAO 

**Bread69:** no never

**Bread69:** jackass5ever

**Gay Spirit:** jfc 

**Smile~!:** oooooooh there’s a bunch of egg stuff nearby

**HimaOwOri:** you’re closing in on us 

**HimaOWOri:** there’s more like otw there

**FluffyBear:** yeah we just saw a stack of egg shells over at the side 

**Bread69:** we hit tomoe w/ one of those 

**Bread69:** can we get Fs in the chat for Tomoe?

**HimaOwOri:** F

**FluffyBear** : F

**Bread69:** man how long are we gonna wait 

**Bread69:** It’s been as long as this person tried to finish this chapter 

**FluffyBear:** what

**Haguwumi:** huh?

**Tsuguwu:** what does that mean Moca?

**Bread69:** nvm yall wouldn’t get it 

**Bread69:** they’re up there in the distance now 

**Bread69:** egging time 

* * *

“This is way more fun than I thought it would be!” Hagumi said while basically running around in circles. Kokoro got the hang of this game in mere seconds, meanwhile Kaoru was just standing there getting eggs thrown at herself. 

Cue catchphrase,  _ “Ah, how fleeting” _ . She was just standing there, taking in all of the eggs thrown at her. Unbelievable. 

“Okay, why did I agree to this?”

“You didn’t agree to anything? You were just like  _ ok guys we can play egg catch _ but then it turned chaotic” Himari said with a smirk on her face.

“But.. that’s technically agreeing?”

I turn to Michelle who was watching Kokoro and Hagumi running around while they get eggs thrown at them by the other members . 

“Well I think that’s enough egg throwing for the day. It’s getting dark…” I sighed as I saw the sun slowly set down on the horizon. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and took a hold of their eggs.

“Aww, next time?” 

“No way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took, one month to write
> 
> and I half-assed it @_@ (everybody say heck you to writers block)  
> I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I wanted afterglow and hhw to make decent appearances in the story because I somehow took notice that it was mostly Roselia 
> 
> and Tsugu
> 
> so I took some changes there, especially for upcoming chapters 
> 
> No worries, THIS TIME AROUND I have chapters planned out especially since we're all in the middle of a pandemic, I have time to go back (I hope, because of all of this online submissions)


	9. Your Fool in April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate this"

**_ARISA’S POV_ **

Oh my god, I’m actually VERY terrified this April Fools. Who’s the one gonna be pranked this time? O-tae has been getting pranked consistently by us for a number of years now, and I’ve been hearing from Pasupare’s side that they’re planning to fool Aya once again for this special holiday. The thing is, during a discussion not so long ago, there was gonna be a huge group fool or if that’s what you call it. Each group representative was to plan their own April fools and other groups would have to go to the respective destinations and see if they would fall for the prank or not. 

Another thing, not everyone in the group knows this. We talked about it in a secret special group that Chisato popped into all the serious people in the chat, or I mean that’s what I figured anyways 

_March 30_

**_[PRANK DISCUSSION]_ **

**_[9:30 PM]_ **

_Chisahoe added you_

**Chisahoe:** Hey Arisa!

**Hikawa S.:** Hello Arisa.

**Lisaneechan:** heeeeey

**Bread69:** owo 

**Arisa gay lord:** I’m surprised that Moca is here

**Bread69:** yeah I’m gonna prank them fuckers 

**Bread69:** a lot of them are gullible 

**Bread69:** very gullible 

**FluffyBear:** Well, this was Chisato’s idea 

**FluffyBear:** _@Chisahoe_ tell her your pitch 

**Chisahoe:** So….

* * *

_Roselia_

Everything was planned the way it should be, and all the pranks have fallen into place. We were hiding in a peculiar spot where no one can see us pull the elaborate pranks (and I have no idea why I decided to participate in said events). Anyways, the first group that was up was Roselia. Lisa’s and Sayo’s idea was a little…

Frozen. 

“Hey, who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates!” Ako was looking around an igloo full of plates, with Rinko and Yukina following her inside. 

Surely, Lisa’s and Sayo’s idea was basically _let’s make the studio a frozen wasteland_. It didn’t seem like they were fooling everyone. Rinko looked like she already got the idea because she had accidentally noticed us when we were setting it up. It was definitely fooling Yukina and Ako though. 

Yukina walked around until she noticed the door that was set up by the end of the studio’s walls. “Sayo? Lisa?”

_Knock knock knock knock knock_ (you read this as the many knocks in that song)

_Creaaaaaaaaak_

“Ah, Sayo--” 

She touched the shoulder of what seemed to be Sayo in her eyes, but it was actually a frozen ice statue of Sayo. Ako and Rinko turn to her, as Yukina starts to have a struggle with….ice. 

“Yukina-san…” 

“Help, my hand is stuck.”

Cue laugh track. 

“Oh my god--” Lisa comes out of her hiding spot and proceeds to help Yukina whose hands got stuck on an ice statue. 

Oh help me, God.

_Pastel Palettes_

This was one of the worst. BY FAR. 

I know it’s too early because this is just the second group to get fooled, but Chisato wasn’t really holding this idea down for anyone else, it feels like a more of a bad revenge story rather than a prank. Chisato’s Magical Girl Revenge Story, that sounds like it. 

**_BONK_ **

_Aya…_

_Aya… wake up._

She sleepily wakes up from whatever bonked her head a while ago, and she turns to the small little doll that was sitting idly on the floor, staring back at her. 

“Uuhhh..”

“You’re going to become a magical girl.”

“Eehhh?” 

And then, the rest of that went to absolute history. I don’t wanna get into detail (unless, you want that in the next part, I’m willing to tell all the details.)

Spare me, how long will this go for? 

_Hello, Happy World!_

Misaki said she didn’t know how to prank her own group, because it was usually going to end up catastrophic like the time Kokoro built an ENTIRE amusement park just for Michelle. Now, I was hoping it wasn’t something super extravagant, maybe just simple enough….

Just kidding. 

Kokoro BUSTED through the door Misaki was supposed to enter, and behind her were numerous people in black suits. It was unbelievable. I don’t think I can describe much of this. 

It was just a Michelle Land 2.0

The fooler got fooled. 

_Afterglow_

Thankfully, Tsugu and Moca made it easier for themselves. It was just them toying with food. Although they needed help from me the first time, asking if they could take some bread from Saaya’s bakery, which she and I said okay to. 

Ran’s face suddenly scrunched up, with Himari and Tomoe looking at their bandmate in confusion. “This bread tastes so salty and so… sour…”. Everything stopped for a moment there, and Moca who was behind me, suddenly cackled like a fucking monster. 

“Oh my god shut up.”

“Moca, you fucking bi--”

Tsugu then stepped out of the little curtain that we were all hiding in and immediately apologized. 

“Aw we can’t get mad at you!”

_Poppin’ Party_

This was it, my plan. 

But the plan backfired.

_Oh my god is the fucking bunny dead_

I LITERALLY just wanted Occhan to dress up silly (very soft.. Fooling I know) but holy smokes this is the worst thing to possibly come out of it.

I turned around and looked at the others for help. They all simultaneously gave me this _you’re gonna get fucked_ eye which makes me all the more uncomfortable. Kasumi, on the other hand…

“We should tell her the truth!” She whined, holding up the small, non-breathing bunny in her hands. All of a sudden, a voice comes from behind our back. “Hey guys, I’m here! Uh, where’s occhan?” 

“Hide it.”

“Eh? But Arisa--”

“DO IT.”

I stood up with composure, and looked at O-tae in the eye. “Uh, O-tae. Occhan ran away..”. She stares at me with this ABSOLUTELY broken face. “H-huh? Occhan? But...why?”

_Oh my God, Kasumi she believed i--_

“BECAUSE HE DIDN’T WANT TO YOU TO SEE HIM DEAD”

“Kasumi WHAT THE FUCK.”

* * *

I found out that it was just how Occhan sleeps. How the fuck does a bunny not BREATHE when they sleep?! Nature was fucking with me at this point. Everything was a daydream at this point. 

Can we forget April Fools?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA sleep I want, 4 am   
> Plus, references in here! (last one by @imaishikis / @akkofueee (april fools handle)) and the other you can guess maybe
> 
> also this was supposed to be posted earlier, but government happened and we all kinda went apesh!t so it wasn't the best time to write.
> 
> I am back though! So for all filo readers out there  
> Stay safe :')


End file.
